The Missing Prince
by akiraoniichan
Summary: At the young age of 7 Draco Malfoy's birthday wish was to have a boy of his very own. That's where recently missing wonder child Harry Potter comes in. As the two grow up together they begin to see the world as it truly is and develope their own pov on how they should do things. What starts as an innocent friendship grows into a love both boys so desperately crave.
1. Laying Claims to a Broken Boy

The Missing Prince

Rated T*for now*

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything like that. **

Warnings: contains slash pairings meaning boyXboy and what not. If you don't like it leave. There will be Dumbledore bashing because this story honestly can't work without it though I really love Dumbledore. And there will be some light side bashing.

Authors Note: Welcome all to one of my first Harry Potter Fanfics. I'm saying that because I'm currently writing two at one time and I hope I don't become confused. This story is currently unbeta-ed. And I don't think I'll ever get a beta so until I do please deal with my grammatical errors and what not with dignity. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: Laying Claims to a Broken Boy

A boy sat in front of a large circular window looking down at the children running around below him in the courtyard. He placed his hand under his chin silently wishing he could go out and play with them. But he knew it was impossible. They would never play with him. He sighed and turned to get off the chair only to come face to face with one of his caretakers.

"Miss Brown, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He greeted politely though his face betrayed no emotions.

"It's quite alright Harry, I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful." A smile spread across her face as she entered his small room. His room was one of the smallest no bigger than a cupboard. There was a small bookshelf filled with books and art material to keep the boy entertained. A shabby rug sat in the middle of the floor and a small cot sat in the corner of the attic like room. He, unlike the other children, wasn't allowed to share a room with anyone else. "I was coming to bring you new sheets," she indicated to the pile of white cloths she was holding in her arms.

"Thank you." he stood up from the chair and walked to her pretending not to notice how she took a step back when he came close. "I know you're busy. I'll put them on myself." He offered knowing she didn't want to be there any longer than she had to.

"Well, it's my job. How about you help me?" she mentally yelled at herself but smiled at the boy. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and run leaving the sheets behind on the bed.

"If you insist." He waved his hand beckoning her in the room acting more like an old man than a four year old boy. He was already small for his age and his pale skin and mop of black hair didn't help his case. He looked innocent and scared. But from the rumors she heard he was far from it.

She walked into the room trying to hide her fear. She moved quickly stripping the sheets off the small cot and handing them to him before putting the new ones on. As she was working she felt him watching her.

"Miss Brown?" he asked causing her to look up at him.

"Yes Harry?" she continued doing her job though listening to him.

"Why do all the other children hate me?" she paused shocked and turned to stare at him and realized that despite his strong front he was still a child. His emerald green eyes locked onto her dull brown ones and she suddenly realized she didn't have an answer.

"Well, Harry, I think it might be because they don't understand you." She suddenly realized how difficult this was going to be. There was no explanation as to why children acted the way they did. There would always be the odd one out and as the fates had deemed it he was going to be that odd child. "You're not like everyone else."

"Is it because I'm a freak." His green eyes turned cold as he spoke to her; his voice taking on a harsher tone. "Is it because my parents are killers? Because they kill everyone and anyone mercilessly? Because they killed people right in front of me? Because I sat there and didn't do anything? Do they think that the murder gene is contagious? Do they think I'm going to kill them all?"

"No!" she yelled shocking herself at her words. "I mean, no Harry, that's not it. Your parents were bad people but you are not your parents."

"Then why are you scared of me?" he asked taking a step towards her. "Why do you cringe when I come near? Why do you back away from me?" The woman hadn't even noticed she was backing away and mentally told herself to stop. "Did my parents kill someone important to you? Are you going to try to hurt me too?" he asked her.

"Hurt you too? Who else hurt you?" she asked kneeling down to pick up the sheets he had unceremoniously dropped at her feet.

"Who hasn't?" she looked up and saw how his hands went to rub his arms that were covered in a black sweater. She was tempted to raise the sleeve of his sweater but stopped herself. She could not involve herself with him. She simply stood up with the sheets in her hands and turned to leave. As she was walking out the door she paused.

"Harry, you'll be fine. You're strong and you will survive this." She didn't turn around to see if he was listening simply closing the door behind her and walking down the staircase back into the real world.

Harry watched her leave before walking back to the window and looking out. "It's going to snow."

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"Are you sure he's the one you want?" The boy looked up at his mother as she repeated her question to him.

"You told me I could come here and pick anyone I wanted. You said it yourself. Is there something wrong with him?" he asked crossing his arms and staring up at his mother before turning to the women holding the papers.

"Well, no sweetie there's nothing wrong with him. He's just got a bit of a history." The woman holding the papers walked over to where he was sitting. "See, his parents are convicted killers and after serving life in a maximum security prison were sentenced to death. He watched them as they killed people, that's bound to have left some mental scars." The woman tried to speak in more simple terms to the blonde boy staring at her.

"Is that all? He is obviously not his parents. This is no longer up for discussion. Go bring him to me." He ordered ripping the papers from the woman's arms and handing them to his mother. "Now." He repeated himself when the woman didn't move.

"Well, how rude." She huffed as she stood up and walked out of the room quickly.

"You didn't have to be so rude. I'm sure you're father will be very displeased to hear you acted like this." His mother took out a pen and began to fill out the forms. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have a Hawk or maybe another broom? Does it have to be a boy for your birthday?" She asked one last time trying to talk her son out of this nonsense. "Boy's require a lot of attention and you won't be able to just throw him aside because you're bored with him. He'll be yours forever."

The boy rolled his eyes at his mother, "Honestly mother? I know. And I still want him. He is what I want. And his name is Harry."

"Hurry up child. The faster we get you and that terror out of here the faster things can go back to normal." The woman snapped her fingers at the little boy who was reading on his bed.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" He asked sitting up.

"Harry!" she moved into his room and picked up the suitcase sitting by the door. She began to move around the room in a hurry packing all his belongings inside. She would finally be rid of this monster and maybe people would start donating money to the orphanage again and she could get that nice car she had been eyeing lately. Not to mention the people who were adopting him paid er donated quite a bit of money to make sure this stayed on the down low. "You're leaving today. You've been adopted."

Harry felt his heart drop when the woman said he was leaving until she said he was being adopted. Someone really wanted him? Despite all the bad news that was following him around.

"Really? He asked doubt filling his voice.

"Yes, now move before they change their minds." He quickly sprang into action grabbing his few things before adding them to the suitcase. Once they were done the woman handed him the suitcase and told him to follow her.

Harry turned to take one last look at his room before turning and walking out the door. As he walked down the hallways and staircases he heard the whispers around him.

"So that little freak is leaving?"

"Good riddance he was nothing but a nuisance."

"I feel bad for the people adopting him."

"Maybe they'll do us a favor and finally rid the earth of that useless peace of crap."

Harry held his head high though he felt tears threatening to spill over. Once they reached a door the woman opened it and pushed him inside. "Harry, this is Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa Malfoy. They will be adopting you today."

Draco walked around the room wondering what could be taking so long. This place was disgustingly dreadful and boring as well as being disgustingly dirty. He didn't even know what made him turn and decide this was going to be where he picked his boy. But he was excited to get him.

All year he had been asking for someone to play with, someone he could care for. His mother got him a kitten and even though the kitten was cute it was not what he had in mind. Then about a week ago his parents asked him what he wanted for his birthday. He, of course, said he wanted a boy. From their confused faces Draco realized he would have to be more specific and said he wanted a little boy that would be all his own. A boy he could take care of and call his own. His father had laughed asking him where they would find a boy. He said he wanted one from the muggle orphanages that he saw in the newspapers all the time. His father only raised his eyebrows before looking at his wife to fix this problem. But his wife was a pushover and the second she saw her boy look at her with his beautiful blue grey eyes she smiled and said they would find one.

Of course it was harder than it sounded. Every orphanage they went to Draco couldn't find what he was looking for. When they were simply driving around looking for another orphanage Draco stopped at an old abandoned looking building and suddenly felt like he should check it out. He grabbed his mother's hand and dragged her towards the building. Before he even reached the door he felt like someone was watching him and looked around before suddenly looking up. There in the window sat his boy. He turned to his mother a smile breaking out on his face as he told her this was it. He waved towards the window and said that was his boy.

By then a women had walked out greeting them though Draco could tell she was eyeing their expensive clothing. She asked if she could help them with anything. Narcissa had simply smiled and said she was looking for a playmate for her son. While the woman had quickly waved around at some of the kids playing in the yard Draco cut her off saying he already knew who he wanted. The women looked shocked but smiled asking him to point out the boy and she would get him ready. When Draco pointed at the now empty window the woman took a deep breath before shaking her head. She told Draco he was not a suitable playmate and that any of the other boys would make much better options. But Draco was having none of it and demanded she go get his boy. The woman looked to his mother for help but Narcissa simply smiled and told the woman she should just get the paperwork while they looked around.

Once the woman was gone Draco told his mother he was not changing his mind. That boy was the one he wanted and he was not going to change his mind. He could still see the boy in his head and knew he was perfect.

Narcissa sensing a temper tantrum quickly reassured her son that she was going to get his boy and that he had nothing to worry about.

Even though it took awhile Draco got his boy and he was pleased. But obviously these pathetic muggles didn't know how to accomplish the simple task of retrieving his boy and he was getting restless.

"Draco darling, come sit down. I'm sure they're moving as fast as they can." She patted the seat next to her.

Draco turned to yell at his mother only to hear the door open. He turned and vaguely heard the women talking only focusing on his boy.

There he stood in the flesh, though he was smaller than Draco thought he would be. He had a head full of messy brown hair that was begging to be combed and Draco knew once they got home he was going to comb it. He was very pale, probably even paler than Draco was and the boy had the most brilliant green eyes Draco had ever seen. He was standing almost behind the woman and was looking around the room as if he was frightened. Draco couldn't have his boy being scared of him.

Draco immediately walked forward and stopped right in front of the boy whose eyes now locked on him. "Harry, from today onwards you are my boy. You belong to me." Draco said leaning down and taking the suitcase from the boy's hands. He then used his empty hand to grab the boys hand and lead him to his mother. "Harry this is my mother,"

Narcissa smiled at her son and could already tell he was going to be possessive, "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry, my name is Narcissa but you may call me mom or mother, anything along those lines.

"The pleasure is all mine, mother." Harry whispered looking up at her from beneath his bangs. Narcissa shrieked on the inside. Draco had made a good choice; this boy was adorable.

"I suppose we should leave. Come along boys we have a car waiting." Narcissa waved at the door. Draco quickly walked out pulling Harry along with him. Narcissa smiled at his behavior before turning to the woman. "Thank you very much." And with that she followed Draco tucking Harry's documents under her arm.

The driver of the car quickly got out and opened the door noticing the boy had his hands full. He grinned when he saw the boy following the young Malfoy heir and figured that the boy had finally found what they were driving all over London for. "Well, Young Mister Malfoy, who is this?" he asked as he took the suitcase from the boys hands.

"This is Harry, he's my boy. Harry, say hi." Draco introduced him, his voice full of pride as he spoke.

"Hullo." Harry whispered moving closer to Draco.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Barnaby, the driver." Barnaby grinned, "Now let's hurry its dreadfully cold outside." He waited for them to get into the car. When Narcissa arrived he turned to her. "Back to the Manor?"

"Yes, and lets hurry. Lucius should be getting home soon and I want him to meet Harry."

Harry looked up at the blonde holding onto his hand. It was the first time he had ever felt someone voluntarily touch him. Normally people shied away from him or refused to come near him. But this boy seemed to want to be as close to Harry as possible. As soon as they got in the car Draco had reached over and buckled him in before buckling himself in. and Harry was left blushing and confused. Draco kept referring to him as 'his boy' and he wondered what that meant. Would he have to be this boy's servant or something? But with the way he was acting Harry could tell that he had a different role to play, he just couldn't tell what it was yet.

Draco and his mother were extremely beautiful people and he wondered what they could want with a ragamuffin like him. They both had this platinum blonde hair and blue grey eyes that looked like the sky just before it was about to rain. He had pale alabaster skin and when the boy smiled he became absolutely dazzlingly. He was beautiful.

"You're beautiful too Harry." Harry suddenly realized he had said the last part out loud and dropped his head as he began blushing.

He peeked up from his bangs to see Draco smiling at him. "Thank you Draco." He was rewarded with a brilliant smile before Draco asked him a question.

"How old are you Harry?"

"Oh, I'm six." He replied wondering if they were going to get rid of him because something was wrong with him.

"Six? You look much smaller!" Draco exclaimed, "I just turned seven." Draco pointed to himself, "And my mom is twenty five and has been twenty five for a very long time."

"Oh like a vampire?" Harry thought back to the book he had been reading.

"No not like a vampire downright dirty things they are. No more like she's afraid to admit how old she really is." Draco grinned when Narcissa shot him a glare. He reached out and took Harry's hand, "Since you're younger I'll have to take special care of you since you're my boy." Harry simply smiled up at Draco happy that someone cared about him.

"And who pray tell is this?" Lucius asked in a cold voice as he looked down at the trembling boy standing behind his son.

"That my dear is Harry…um well I don't think he has a last name." Narcissa pondered walking forward to stand beside her husband. "He is Draco's birthday present. And Harry this is my husband and Draco's father Lucius Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Harry whispered moving further behind Draco.

"Harry?" Lucius' eyes widened as he stared at the boy. 'It couldn't be.' "Harry, come here."

Draco glared at his dad for commanding his boy but decided he wouldn't do anything to him. When Harry looked at him for confirmation he nodded his head.

Harry let go of Draco's hand and walked towards Lucius who had kneeled to down to be at eye level with the boy though even on his knees he still towered over Harry quite a bit. Once Harry was within reaching distance Lucius raised a hand and brushed the hair on his forehead to the side revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar. He heard Narcissa gasp from behind him, knowing she saw what he did. "Harry, how did you get this scar?" he asked softly not wanting to frighten the boy.

"I don't remember. It's always been there." Harry was suddenly embarrassed of his scar. His skin wasn't perfect like the Malfoy's. Maybe they would get rid of him because he didn't have perfect skin like them. And they hadn't even seen the rest of his body.

"It's alright Harry, now can you tell me something?" at Harry's nod Lucius continued, "What is your last name?

"Potter sir. My full name is Harry James Potter."

A/N: So how was it? For a first try I have to be honest…I think it came out pretty good, though there are a lot of mistakes. Please feel free to leave reviews criticisms and whatnot. It's all good.


	2. The Boy Who Lived in Malfoy Manor?

The Missing Prince

Rated T*for now*

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything like that. **

Warnings: contains slash pairings meaning boyXboy and what not. If you don't like it leave. Dumbledore Bashing

Authors Note: Welcome to Chapter two. Special thanks to those are going to stick with it and those who are just browsing around. Thanks for giving me a chance. Enjoi. (P.S. many people will ask if this is going to finish and I know how you feel. I get pissed when I'm reading an amazing story and I see it hasn't been updated in three years and I just want to keep reading. But I can understand this is an ever changing world and there are a lot of things that happen that we have no control over. So I can't tell what's going to happen in the future but I want to finish this. That is too say I will be joining the Air Force so I won't be able to update as much once that is settled in and I might just abandoned it….but that is a long way from now. For now, let's just enjoy the time we have.) btw I'm trying to get all the chapters out while I have the time…maybe there will be a regular release date but right now it's just going to be when it's done it gets posted…no point in making you wait.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Boy Who Lived…in Malfoy Manor?

Harry followed Draco around as he gave him a grand tour of Malfoy Manor. It was more like a castle in Harry's mind but Draco told him that his house was much smaller than a castle. When Harry asked if Draco had ever been to a castle the boy shook his head but said that when he began to attend school he would get to go to a school that was a castle. Before Harry could ask more questions about this school Draco stopped in front of another door.

"This is my room." He smiled at Harry before grabbing his hand and opening the door. He pulled Harry inside and waited for his judgment.

Harry's eyes widened at the sheer size of Draco's room. It was extremely large and full of toys that were moving on their own? There was a large bed that sat against the far side of the room and Harry knew that even if he were bigger the bed would still be large. It had dark blue sheets with dark blue curtains surrounding it though they were pulled back. On the left side of the room sat a sitting area complete with a dark blue couch, a dark blue chair, and a fire place. On the right side of the room was a large wardrobe and a large vanity along with a large mirror. There were toys scatter everywhere and some seemed to be walking around themselves. There was a door on the right wall that led to a bathroom but Harry figured he would have to explore that later. As well as a door on the back wall that led to what looked like a balcony though harry couldn't be sure because it seemed like there was no back wall at all, just a lot of windows that were draped in the same dark blue curtains as the bed.

"It's amazing." Harry turned to look at Draco, "This is your room?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, now it's our room. Unless you want your own room?" Draco honestly didn't want his boy sleeping anywhere else than at his side.

"I get to sleep in this room?" Harry's eyes widened. When he was with his parents he slept in the closet and then when they died he did get a bigger room but it wasn't bigger by much.

"Yes." Draco grinned, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him to the bed. He saw that with Harry's height he wouldn't be able to get on the bed by himself and bent down to pick up and put him on the bed before hoping up after him. He would have to see that his parents got him some steps or he was going to sleep on the couch. "What's mine is yours." Draco paused, "Except you. You are mine and I share with no one...except you now I guess"

"Ok." Harry blushed running his hands around the bed swearing he had never felt anything so soft. He felt himself yawning and blushed again when he heard Draco laughing.

"Would you like to take a nap? I'm sure that today was very exciting for you." Draco leaned over to take off Harry's shoes not waiting for an answer. "Come on Harry raise your arms so I can take off your sweater."

Harry was about to feeling very relaxed before he remembered the markings on his arms and chest. He couldn't have Draco see him. He couldn't show Draco just how marred and imperfect he was. Draco wouldn't want him once he saw how ugly he was. He could see Draco sneer in disgust before pushing him off his nice bed and telling him that he didn't worry dirty ugly children on his bed. He could see Draco calling his parents telling them he no longer wanted the orphan that was Harry James Potter.

"Harry? Is something wrong?" Draco reached out and touched his shoulder worried when the boy started hugging himself.

"You won't want me?" Draco raised his eye brows at Harry's words.

"Why wouldn't I want you?"

"Because I'm ugly."

"What are you talking about Harry? I don't think you're ugly." Draco scoffed.

"You haven't seen all of me. Once you see me you'll see how ugly I am and you won't want me. You'll send me back." Harry whimpered holding himself tighter than before.

Draco suddenly felt the urge to hug Harry and he did. He reached out and pulled the small boy to his chest. "Harry, nothing could make me not want you. No one can take you away from me. You belong to me and I've accepted responsibility of you. You are mine harry no matter what you look like I will always want you. Nothing will change that." Draco vowed.

Harry froze when he felt arms wrap around him before melting into the first hug of his life. It felt so warm and full of feelings. It felt so…right. "Promise."

"I promise, now off with the shirt and the pants." Draco prompted moving back so Harry would have room to get out of his clothing. The clothing was too big for Harry anyways though Draco was positive that nothing would fit Harry, they would have to get him some custom clothing as soon as possible. But despite it all once the clothing was off Draco couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from him. Immediately Harry cringed back trying to cover himself with his arms. Draco reached out and grabbed the boy's arms pulling them back so he could fully see the extent of the damage. Across the boy's body were scars, lots of them. Some were small, and some were downright gruesome. Going down both his wrist were many horizontal lines all deep and painful looking. On his chest there was a particularly large slash that looked deep but it didn't take away from all the other scars on the boy's chest and legs. "Harry, who did this to you?"

"My parents." Harry whispered, "I'm sorry I'm so ugly. I'm sorry I'm a freak." He knew Draco was going to hate him. He knew Draco would thing he was ugly, with scars like these he could never be as pretty as Draco was. He tried to pull his arms away only to have Draco envelop him in a hug again.

"You are not a freak Harry." Draco ran his hands down Harry's back feeling more scars. "Come on. Let's get you to bed." He pulled Harry along tucking him in his bed.

"Are you going to sleep Draco?" Harry asked already feeling himself falling asleep. He was so relieved Draco wasn't going to leave him.

"Yeah, but I've got to see my parents first." Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair waiting until he was sure the boy was asleep before climbing out of the bed and going in search of his parents. He had to inform them of what he just found out.

"How could you not know you were adopting Harry Blood Potter?!" Lucius growled at his wife once she shooed the boys out the door.

"I didn't read the paperwork. I just wanted Draco to be happy." Narcissa glared at her husband. "What does it matter anyways? He's just Harry Potter."

"What does it matter?" Lucius asked wondering if his wife was serious. "He's been missing for six years. The wizarding world has been looking for him for six years after his parents were murdered! Or does that not ring a bell?"

"Of course I know that! I'm not that daft! I just don't see why you're freaking out." Narcissa snapped.

"Because we have him under our roof. Do you have any idea how many people are looking for him? Do you have any idea of the consequences of your actions? The light side will be all over us in seconds. We're going to have to find some way to keep this out of the press." Lucius murmured to himself before walking to his desk and sitting down to right a letter.

"I still don't see the problems. Isn't it a good thing we have him? We can raise him so he sees the truth in the world. So he see's people for who they truly are?" Narcissa said more to herself than anyone else. Though she did wonder how that rumor about the Potter's being murders spread around in the muggle world. They were literal nobodies in this world only having credit to their names because the Potters were a very old and wealthy pureblood family. The only reason they became famous was because he who must not be name killed them.

"I'm going to write a letter to Severus and tell him to come here." Lucius said.

Both Malfoy's sat in silence thinking about their new found knowledge until Lucius looked up at a knock on his door. He felt the wards and realized it was just his son. "Enter."

Draco opened the door and walked in; he was clearly struggling to control his emotions. Narcissa noticed this and quickly stood up, "What is the matter my darling?"

"It's Harry," he began only to be interrupted by his godfather coming out of the floo network.

"Severus." His father greeted.

"Is it true? Is he here?" Severus was barely able to mask his disbelief at what the letter he had just received said.

"It is true." Lucius nodded towards Draco.

"Have you come to meet my boy Uncle Sev?" he asked. When Severus nodded he decided it would be ok. "Fine, I've got to show you something anyways, but you'll have to be quiet, he's sleeping." And with that Draco walked out of the room followed by the three adults.

Narcissa bit back a gasp as she looked down at the still sleeping form of Harry Potter. From the stiffening of the adults around her she knew she was not the only one in shock. She felt tears prickling at her eyes as she took in all the scars that covered the sleeping child's body. He was so young and he already had all these markings. Some looked more painful than the others and some even looked like they weren't even two weeks old while others looked like there were years old.

She turned to find Severus moving closer to take a closer look and knew he was gaining information to store for later. No doubt he would go on a particular violent rant as soon as they were outside of these rooms. Despite what many though Severus was close to Lily Potter even after they had their falling out. He had even met the Harry Potter when he was a baby without James knowing of course. Narcissa remembered the day he came to visit and was gushing on and on about how little Harry Potter was so tiny and had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. If Narcissa could remember correctly Severus had a picture that Lily had taken when he wasn't looking that was of him holding the little baby bundle that was Harry Potter. He was cooing at the baby who was giggling and holding out to Severus outstretched hands. She wondered what had happened to it.

"This is what I was talking about." Draco whispered pulling Narcissa's thoughts back to the present. "Look at all the scars." Draco reached out and patted Harry's hair looking nervous and scared, "What am I supposed to do?"

"For now Draco you will sit and remain by his side. It wouldn't do us any good if he woke up and didn't know where he was. I believe it's time for your nap right now anyways." Lucius noticed his son was about to protest before he simply took off his shirt and shorts and climbed into bed beside Potter. He noted how Draco automatically moved to hold the Potter boy who in turn snuggled closer to Draco's warmth.

Narcissa pulled a blanket up over them and kissed both boys on the forehead before herding everyone out of the room. She quickly made sure everyone was back in Lucius' study before all hell broke loose.

"God Damn that conniving old man!" Severus was the first to speak losing control of his magic for a second and causing a wave to pulse out almost knocking the fellow occupants over.

"Now now, Harry has been missing from the wizarding world for a long time. There is no way to tell if Albus knew where the boy was or not." Narcissa sitting down and pulling out her wand to cast a protection shield in case things got out of hand again.

"How could the man who defeated Grindwald himself not know how to keep track of a boy?" Severus said harshly trying to remind himself that it was not her fault. "He left him to be picked on and tortured by some damned muggles."

"Now now Severus we don't know that either. The day the Potters were killed," she noticed Severus flinch at that but kept on," and the day the dark lord was vanquished was also the same day Harry went missing. Many assumed he was dead."

"Yes my dear Narcissa but if you remember correctly Albus was the first person on the scene. We have no idea how long it was before anyone else arrived. We don't know what could have happened in that time. Who's to say he didn't whisk the boy away to the first place that came to mind?" Severus was cut off in his rant by Lucius interrupting.

"But you said Lily had a sister correct? Why didn't Albus leave the boy with her? Or just take Harry to Hogwarts with him? Or leave him in your care?" Lucius scratched his chin, "There was a variety of ways this situation could have been dealt with if Albus did find the boy and take him away. Why did he choose the muggle world to drop off what could possibly be one of the greatest wizards of all time?"

"Jealousy?" Narcissa spoke aloud.

"Excuse me? You think the great Albus Dumbledore was jealous of a baby?" Severus rolled his eyes but moved to take the empty seat next to Narcissa.

"Well come on, we all know that He-Who-Must-Not-"

"Oh for fucks sake woman just say his name no one gives a damn anymore." Severus growled.

Narcissa glared at him before continuing," Well Albus was fighting the Dark Lord for a long time and couldn't win. He had the weight of the wizarding world expecting him to quickly defeat this man like he defeated Grindwald but Albus was taking longer than expected. Suddenly a baby appears from nowhere only a few months old and kills him in less than thirty minutes. And the baby lived? That is the setting for jealousy is it not?" Narcissa snapped her fingers calling her elf to her. She ordered some tea for the three of them before leaning back in her chair and watching as it all sank in.

"So you're telling me that he was jealous of a baby?" Severus asked incredulously, "And that gives him reason to send this baby to a muggle orphanage where he gets treated like dirt?"

"No I'm not saying it justifies his actions. And we're not even sure if that's it. There is simply too much we don't know about this whole situation and about Harry." Narcissa thanked the elf when the tea arrived and told the elf to leave a plate of sweets and hot chocolate in Draco's room for when the boys woke up.

"Narcissa is correct; we don't know enough to draw conclusions yet. There is a lot of mystery surrounding the boy who lived." Lucius nodded accepting the offered tea.

"There is one more thing that puzzles me." Narcissa said drawing attention back to herself. "When we were walking up there Draco told me the oddest thing; as well as when we were at the orphanage."

"Out with it woman." Severus snapped tired of Narcissa's flair for the dramatics.

"Sev one more snap at me and I will wring your neck." She growled. Once she was sure he would be quiet she stood up and grabbed the folders containing Harry's paperwork before sitting back down. "As I was saying, when we were at the orphanage the woman there said that Harry's parents were convicted murders. She said that the boy witnessed his parents killing people." She began going through the file actually sitting down and reading what it said. Apparently Harry had been to several psychiatrists and therapist to see if he was able to go to a good home and they all said he was fine but they also said that there was something off about the boy. He was too quiet and not showing the signs of a necessary grieving or fear that was common with cases like these. They all feared that if he didn't release these emotions he would suffer from a detrimental mental breakdown that he might not be able to pull himself out of; and at such a young age.

"What do you mean his parents were killers? We all know what really happened to the Potters so what is the Muggle world saying?" Severus asked confused.

"Oh look, there's actually a newspaper article in here." Narcissa pulled in out.

_**SERIAL KILLERS FINALLY CAUGHT AND BROUGHT TO JUSTICE.**_

_With the help of some unnamed resources infamous serial killers Lily Potter and James Potter or The Deadly Duo were apprehended late Saturday night. Apparently the Potters were committing another heinous crime when unexpectedly a bystander saw what was happening and attempted to stop them. He was almost overpowered when he saw a young child sitting behind the Potters covered in blood. Thinking the child needed help the savior found inner strength and overcame the Potters managing to disarm them and hold them until police was able to arrive. It was later discovered that the Potters had a young son who will remain unnamed who witnessed all the crimes. And though the boy is unable to be used as a witness due to his young age and the emotional toll this has taken on him he is safe…_

Narcissa didn't bother reading the rest only handing it to Severus who after curling his lip in distaste handed it to Lucius. "Well, now we know what they think of the Potters."

"I wonder who gave them this story," Severus began.

"It isn't just a story, they have a picture of Lily and James," Narcissa pointed out.

"That could have easily been accomplished through a polyjuice potion or even a spell." Lucius quickly ruled out it being the real Potters. "I wonder who would want to set up the Potters."

"They weren't really setting up the Potters so much as they were setting up Harry." Narcissa pointed out.

"What do you mean this time?" Severus sighed wondering how Narcissa was able to see all these sides to the story no one else was able to see.

"Well whoever did this knew the Potters were already dead just look at the date. And whoever they were had Harry since that is obviously him. Magical wounds and the like do not change with a potion or spell and nothing can be done to cover them up much less copy them. So since that Harry has the notorious scar that is the real Harry Potter. He even looks older so whoever those people are they are the ones that caused such harm to Harry. They are the ones who covered that poor boy in scars and forced him to watch them kill other people. But this action is dark and was obviously done by a dark wizard." Narcissa spoke her thoughts out loud.

"What makes you think that?" Lucius asked.

"Well besides the obvious," she said ignoring Lucius glare, "They only killed muggles. And only dark wizards want to kill muggles. What better way to kill so many muggles than to pose as one and kill them when they are least suspecting it. And they obviously knew who Harry was since they didn't kill him. Though maybe they were ordered to keep him alive." Narcissa tried to make sense of it all but she found herself getting confused.

"That would explain the scars." Lucius said to himself.

"Am I the only one not able to keep up?" Severus muttered not getting anything. He knew he should have gone to bed early last night instead of staying up and working on potions. He already had a headache from dealing with that damned old wizard barging in asking him for one thing or another. He hadn't been listening.

"Well, if they are dark like we think, then they must have tortured him both physically and mentally." Lucius rested his head on his hand, "he would have been hurt and wounded but he was still alive. Just like they were ordered to do."

"Awe poor Harry; having to live with all these lies." Narcissa cried, "How hard is it going to be when he has to make the change from the lies he's always know to the truth."

"It will be a lot to take in but Harry has made it this far on his own." Severus pointed out," and by the looks of how things are going he will never have to walk alone again. With so many people beside him I get the feeling he will be able to accept the truth better than any of us think."

"He probably doesn't know he's a wizard." Lucius mumbled. 'Great now I've got to suffer through two magical puberties and inheritances.' He thought remembering how bad his own was.

"Oh dear, well maybe Draco can be the one to tell him that." Narcissa smiled. "Well have to get things ready now that we've got two boys. I think Harry is going to be staying with us for a long time."

"James must be rolling over in his grave."

A/N: So how was it? Told you there would be Dumbledore bashing but now I want to add all sorts of twist and whatnot. Muah ha ha ha I'm more Slytherin than I give myself credit for. Again this is without a beta so be kind.


	3. Lucius Malfoy is A Genius

The Missing Prince

Rated T*for now*

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything like that. **

Warnings: contains slash pairings meaning boyXboy and what not. If you don't like it leave. Dumbledore Bashing, Language

I unfortunately had to create an OC character for part of this chapter but it's only a side character so don't worry about it.

Authors Note: Welcome again my lovely's…how was the last chapter? Was it as great as you expected? But of course I only do things with the uptmost care! This is the latest chapter in The Missing Prince and of course where this story is going? I've got no idea. But as always if anyone as any special request for coupling I'd be happy to take them into consideration. UNLESS, they're absolutely dreadful.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed…I'm surprised you all actually like the story. And as said before I don't have a regular updating thing…so I'll just update as I can.

**Chapter Three: Lucius Malfoy is a Genius**

"Draco? Draco, are you awake yet?" Draco rolled over trying to ignore the poking in his chest. He had absolutely no idea what it was but whatever it was it wouldn't live much longer. It would rue the day it decided to wake up a Malfoy! "Draco?"

He peeked out of one eye seeing bright green before remembering what had happened. Earlier today he had gotten his boy! This was "Harry?" Draco sat up rubbing his eyes, "What is it?" he asked looking over at his clock to see it was almost six o clock.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." Harry sat back on his legs giving Draco some room.

"Then why don't you just go. It's right there." Draco pointed to the door.

"Well,…Draco….I can't get off the bed." Harry blushed looking away embarrassed.

"What? Why not?" Draco moved to look over the edge of the bed. "Is something there?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just…too short." Harry knew he was extremely short for his age and he thought he was used to it since he was picked on so much about it. But saying it out loud to Draco was embarrassing. He didn't want this perfect child to see him as a weakling.

Draco stared at Harry for a second before he began laughing. He fell back on the bed laughing, he didn't even know why he found it so funny but he could imagine Harry trying to get off and not being able to. He noticed Harry looking like he was about to cry and quickly gathered the boy into his arms. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh." He rubbed his hands down Harry's back feeling the scars again; distantly he wondered what his parents were doing about this. "Want me to help you?" Draco offered feeling bad.

"If you don't mind." Harry felt a bit miffed but he really had to pee.

Draco got down off the bed then walked over and held his arms out to Harry," Come on then." Harry looked unsure for a moment and knew that even though Draco was bigger he might not be able to hold his weight. What if he knocked the boy over? But when Draco motioned for him to come down he simply reached out and placed his arms on the boys shoulders before sliding forward. Draco easily held Harry and once the boy was off the bed he pulled him close for a second before letting him go. "The bathroom's right there."

Harry looked up at Draco before nodding and running quickly into the bathroom. He quickly went to the toilet and relieved himself before he came to his second big obstacle of the day. The sink. It was much higher than the one he was used to and even though he could just barely see over the sink he knew he wouldn't be able to reach the knobs to turn the water on or the soap that sat off to the side.

Draco was about to see what was taking Harry so long when his door opened and his mother walked in.

"Draco darling how was your nap?" She asked walking towards him. As she came in the room she noticed the door to the bathroom open and a small Harry Potter trying to wash his hands. She grinned before walking into the bathroom. "Having trouble?"

Harry whipped around in shock before realizing it was just Draco's mother and he was alright; this woman would do no harm to him. "Oh, well…I can't reach the sink." He was scared when Narcissa laughed softly before she walked past him towards a closet in the restroom. She searched the closet for a moment before finding what she was looking for and came back out. Harry waited patiently and when he saw the small step ladder she was carrying he grinned in relief.

"This was Draco's when he couldn't reach the sink. He used to be so tiny." She smiled at the fond memories before placing in down in front of Harry. "How's that?"

Harry quickly walked up the ladder and found he was a good height. "This is perfect! Thank you." He smiled at her before setting to washing his hands.

Narcissa smiled and was about to leave before she finally got a good look at Harry's back. There were multiple large scars that went in every direction leading her to believe that these were caused from the boy getting whipped. They looked very painful and like they had never been given the chance to heal right. She wouldn't be surprised if they still gave him pain to this day. She turned and left to give the boy some privacy and to get together how she was going to explain to such a young child about magic.

Severus sat on his bed with a sigh. He knew he should have headed to his own home but he didn't want to be away from Harry 'drat when had the boy become Harry.' He rubbed his hand across his face trying to organize his thoughts. When he saw that boy it was like seeing James all over again and that was hard on him. But he also saw Lily and he knew he would never be able to blame the boy for the things his father did to him; well maybe he could. But after he saw all those scars. How could someone do something like to a baby? A majority of the scars were almost as old as the boy was.

His mind began to travel over to their discussion from earlier. He was never fully aligned to either light or dark side and knew he would have preferred to be neutral but the fates deemed him otherwise. But to think that the Great Albus Dumbledore could do something like that to a boy. Could sentence a boy to a life of pain like he did? Even though that boy saved the world. Severus felt a bad taste in the back of his throat and knew he would vomit if he could but his stomach felt void of everything he had previously eaten. He didn't know if he could ever look at Albus the same knowing he did something like that.

Though Narcissa was right. They didn't have any firm leads on who did what to the boy or why. They would just have to be patient and wait. Or so Narcissa said. She should know by now that Severus wasn't the type of man to sit down on the sidelines and do nothing. If he could contribute something he would. Even if it was a simple scar removing potion. While scars could not be copied over no matter what potion or spell as long as they weren't dark they could be removed. But before that he had to give the boy a checkup. Merlin only knows the state of his health.

Narcissa watched as both boys sat on the couch snacking, she knew they couldn't have much because dinner would be in a few hours but they were hungry. She pondered in her head on how to tell Harry he was a wizard since none of the men in this house had the balls or the know how to deal with a six year old child. Honestly, the second she asked who wanted to go explain things to Harry since it was obvious he didn't know what was going on both men ran away claiming they had things to do that needed their attention right that minute. She was so getting her revenge on them.

She sighed before placing her hands in her lap and calling for their attention. Once they were looking at her she began this difficult task. "So Harry, do you know anything about magic?"

Harry wiped his mouth before speaking, "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know like witches and wizards and what not." She waved her hand trying to sound dismissive as she spoke.

"Oh things like that don't exist." He said calmly.

Draco looked at Harry wide eyed, "What do you mean they don't exist? Of course they exist!"

"No they don't. That stuff is just fairy tales and stories. Everyone knows magic doesn't exist." Harry wondered why Draco was getting so angry. Did he believe in magic?

"Yes magic does exist. And wizards exist too! I exist don't I?" Draco for some reason felt offended. How could his boy be so ignorant of the world around him?

"Of course you exist Draco." Harry suddenly felt like he had done something wrong.

"And I'm a wizard." Silence followed Draco's statement.

Narcissa decided to intervene. "Harry, Draco is right. He is a wizard, though he can't perform many spells yet. And I am a witch. Magic exist, it always has and it always will."

Harry turned to Narcissa, "but I've never seen it before. And all the books say it's just make believe. There's no such thing as magic. It's not proven."

"Harry, you're looking at things the muggle way." Narcissa chastised.

"What's a muggle?" Harry asked confused.

"A muggle is a being that does not have magic or any ties to the wizarding world." Narcissa explained; though she knew she would have to correct him on the difference between a muggle and a squib.

"Am I a muggle?" he asked deciding to go along with their story.

"No Harry, you are a wizard."

Harry looked around at the people he was sitting next to before nodding his head. He wanted to laugh, he really wanted to laugh but he knew it would be rude and decided his best bet was to just listen to them explain things. "Ooookay?" he began, "I'm confused."

Narcissa sat back and decided she might as well go through everything, "I'll just start from the beginning how's that? I'll try as best as I can and if you get confused just ask."

"First show him a spell mom." Draco interrupted. "That way he knows we are being honest."

"Good idea." Narcissa smiled before pulling out her wand and pointing at the tray on the table. She decided a simple levitating charm would be best. "Wingardium Leviosa" she whispered lifting the tray into the air. She moved it around the room before bringing it back. She watched Harry's reaction and when she decided he believed her know she put the tray down. "How's that?"

"I can't wait till I get to do magic." Draco grinned to himself.

Harry was speechless. That wasn't right, magic didn't exist. But maybe it did. Maybe there were such things as Witches and Wizards.

"Let me explain." Narcissa said before sitting back and explaining the ups and downs of the magical world.

Lucius sat at his desk filling out the necessary paperwork to claim the Potter boy. He honestly think it was worth going all the trouble he was going through. Once he filed it he was going to have to go through hell to keep Harry Potter here at his home. Being a known death eater didn't exactly help his chances but he had already found a loop hole to all that.

He wasn't going to adopt Harry Potter, Narcissa was. Hot damn Lucius knew he was a genius. And damn sexy.

"Lucius, I'm about to go down to the lab and make some quick potions. But first I'm going to check on the bo-Why are you admiring yourself in a mirror?" Severus walked in to find Lucius grinning smugly at himself in a mirror. He began to wonder if that's what he did when no one else was around for him to smile smugly at?

"Because I'm a genius and I've got this all figured out." Lucius smiled at his long time friend begging him with his eyes to ask what he was talking about so he could explain his genius.

Severus knew he was walking into this but Lucius looked so proud of himself. "What…ugh What are you talking about?"

"Oh my dear friend I'm so happy you asked. See I've figured out how to adopt Harry Potter and keep him here with us. It's so logical that no one can take him from us, well legally they can't." Lucius sat back in his chair. "I'll have Narcissa adopt him."

"Ok." Severus turned to leave.

"Wait! I'm not finished you prat." Lucius yelled.

Severus sighed but moved back. "Continue."

"Well, you must be thinking why Narcissa instead of me since I am head and patriarch of the Malfoy family?" Lucius ignored Severus muttered no and continued. "Narcissa while being a Malfoy is still a Black."

Severus thought he was understanding where this was going but Lucius looked so proud of himself he deciede not to interrupt.

"We all know that Harry Potter's godfather was none other than Sirius Black, a man in Azkaban." Lucius suddenly spoke distracted, "We'll have to try again to get him out of there. It isn't fair to Harry to have one of the last members of his family stuck in that hell on earth. Anyways, with him being Illigitament there are only two other people that can claim him on family means before the government can take him away. And that would be Bellatrix Lestrange, a black, Or Narcissa Malfoy also a black."

"What about Nymphadora Tonks? She is also able to claim him and she is on the side of the light. Since she is an auror it wouldn't be hard for her to get Harry instead of Narcissa. And even if she doesn't have the money the light side would probably pay her to keep Harry." Severus interjected.

"I've already thought of that." Lucius grinned, "Nymphadora Tonks along with her mother Andromeda were removed from the Black family tree. Even though they are related by blood they are related by nothing else. They cannot make a claim to the boy because they do not have the name to make a claim."

"but Sirius was removed from the family tree too. So that means he shouldn't have a claim on Harry either." Severus objected.

"Ah that's where you're wrong." Lucius grinned before standing up and getting down the Black family lines book. "When Regulus died there was no male heir to take the Black fortune. The Black family line is a proud pureblood one and they were not going to pass their name and wealth to a female and have the line die out. So the line unbeknownst to any who didn't look or have ties to the Black family, reinstated Sirius Black as the head and Patriarch." Lucius opened it to the page and walked to Severus handing him the book.

Severus eyes widened as he saw that Sirius' name was there again and under it were the words claiming he was the head of house despite his imprisonment. But there was also something else it said. Until he was released from his imprisonment Narcissa was temporary head of the family. "Why isn't Bellatrix the temporary head? She is the oldest."

"Bella cannot because she is insane and right now is a well known death eater giving her no place in the government because of her actions. She couldn't claim the Black line if she tried." Lucius grinned. "And with Narcissa being temporary head of the family she gains everything from the family and that includes guardianship over one Harry James Potter. Even when Sirius is released from Azkaban he will not be able to get Harry because Narcissa is going to formally adopt him making Harry by all intents and purposes her son. And there is not a damn thing anyone can do about it." Lucius felt very proud of himself; he figured all this out in the span of a few hours and by tomorrow Harry Potter would become a Malfoy before anyone knew what hit them.

Narcissa patted Harry's head knowing this was a lot to take in, especially for someone so young. But Harry seemed to be taking it in stride and even seemed excited at being different from ordinary muggles. Little did the boy know he was different from everyone. She watched as Draco was waving his hands around explaining the world in a way only children knew how and even though it sounded wrong to her she knew Harry could understand him. She was about to interrupt when Severus opened the door and walked in.

"Why are you both still in your undergarments? Dinner will be in a hour." He asked.

Narcissa made a face at Severus, he was far too serious for his own good. "Sev, is right. Let me find you boys something to wear."

Harry moved to follow Draco and Narcissa only to be stopped by the scary man by the door calling his name. He slowly turned around. Draco wasn't scared of him so he knew he was safe but the man was staring at him, and it scared him.

"Harry come here." Severus kneeled down to be closer to the boy. As he did this he pulled out his wand.

"Is that your wand?" Harry asked forgetting he was scared and walking to Severus looking at the stick in his hand.

"Why yes it is." Severus watched Harry staring at it. "Would you like to see it?" he held his wand out for the boy to grab.

Harry's eyes widened before he nodded. He accepted the sticks and held it. It felt like there was a heartbeat coming from the stick, well wand. "Will I ever get a wand?" he muttered not really expecting an answer.

"Of course you will Harry." Draco appeared by Harry's side and placed a hand on his back. "When I get my wand you'll come with me and get yours right Uncle Sev?"

Severus simply nodded before accepting the wand back, "Now Harry, I'm going to run a quick diagnostics test on you with my wand. I'm not going to hurt you in anyway." He waited for confirmation from the boy. After receiving a whispered ok he motioned for Draco to step back and muttered the spell.

Harry felt something wash over him, he could feel the magic and it didn't feel scary like he thought it would. It was warm and full of care and he knew it wouldn't hurt him. He opened his eyes not realizing he closed them and saw Draco smiling at him from besides Severus.

"It's pretty amazing huh?" Draco grinned moving to take Harry's hand once Sev was finished.

"It feels so strange." Harry whispered honestly. He was still nervous around these people and he had only known them for a few hours but they were so kind to him that he couldn't help but feel comfortable around them. He hoped that this wasn't all a dream and he would wake up in a few minutes back at that dreadful orphanage.

"Go on then. Get dressed." Severus pushed the boys towards Narcissa who was standing by the closet pulling out clothing and transfiguring it to fit Harry's small frame. He had a lot of work to do as the test had revealed many problems about the boy that they weren't visible to the human eye. He figured it was best to start with getting him some glasses since the test showed he absolutely dreadful eye site. "I'll see you both at dinner." He said knowing no one was listening as he walked out the door and down to the laboratory.

Lucius clapped his hands together and stretched once the last file was finished and the last paper was signed. He was still very proud of himself and felt like he deserved a victory gloat. Now all he had to do was send these into the Ministry department that dealt with wizard adoptions and he'd be all set.

He stood up and grabbed the copy of all his files figuring he might as well send them to their lawyer. He could already see the upcoming battle he was going to have to fight against Albus along with that idiot of a minister. But to keep his son happy and to keep Harry here where his safety was insured he would go to great lengths. He supposed he would have to hire more publicists since they now had the famous boy living in their mist. And relocating Malfoy Manor might become necessary with the amount of press that was sure to become involved was going to be a tasking thing. He could feel the grey hair and wrinkles this was sure to cause. But he'd get past it. And eventually things would calm down and he could have a happy uneventful life again.

But when you're a Malfoy, excitement is always around the corner.

Romilda Porpington sat bored at her desk. She wondered what on earth possessed her to decide that the Ministry Division for the Adopting of Children by Wizard Parents was a good branch to go into was a good idea. She could have been an Auror like her sister Delphia but no, she wanted the easy life. She could have been a Healer like her mother but no she couldn't stand to see someone in pain. So she decided paperwork was her best bet. Oh how wrong she was, the only wizards to adopt children were the homosexual ones or the ones that couldn't have kids. And most of the time they would just adopt a muggle child since their systems were far less complicated, there were also hardly any wizard orphans and they few that were often went to family members. And unless people were dense wizards had very large families and were more often than not related to almost everyone in the room somehow.

She sat up when she heard a ring and reached over into the basket on her desk to pull out a manila folder. Wow the first adoption she had received in weeks. Finally she would have something to do.

As she read the name on the folder she almost dropped it. She quickly opened it and scanned the first page.

"This can't be true." She whispered, "This must be some kind of joke."

She checked all the papers and saw it was indeed true before running out of her office with the folder and heading to the Minister of Magics main office. She grinned slightly as she ran, Finally this job was paying her back. Surely this alone would be enough to keep her entertained for days.

"Delphia is going to be so jealous when she hears about this."

A/N: Well what do you think? It was pretty entertaining I think. Ah but the excitement has just begun! Thank you very much for reading and until next time!...leave a review if you want. There aren't mandatory.


	4. Harry Does Not Belong To You!

The Missing Prince

Rated T*for now*

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything like that. **

Warnings: contains slash pairings meaning boyXboy and what not. If you don't like it leave. Dumbledore Bashing, Language

Authors Note: Welcome back everyone. The last couple of chapters have been pretty uneventful, but I figure they were more to set the scene for the excitement in this chapter which I hope came out right. Now I want to show more bonding between Harry and Draco but I'm afraid that will have to wait since we are about to get some very unexpected…or expected visitors. Oh yes, still unbeta-ed so please excuse all my grammatical and spelling errors. Word is a lot like a cell phone, spell check sucks.

Just to reply to your inquiry** HoboGloves1004** I actually think children with glasses are adorable. Except my little brother. I love glasses and I think Harry would be adorable with his glasses besides it just wouldn't be Harry Potter without the glasses. Though I will take your comment into mind, and I might use some of it so don't be surprised if I don't add in some explanation for it in this chapter. Thank you very much for the comment it's nice to hear people's opinions.

And to answer one other question this story is about Harry and Draco but I want to focus the first few parts of this story on Harry getting better and the Malfoy's making sure they have a good grip on Harry Potter. Trust me, there will be chapters dedicated entirely to the two of them but for now think of this as…a prequel?

**Chapter Four: Harry Does Not Belong to You, He Belongs To Me!**

Severus washed his hands in the sink in his bathroom as he prepared for the new day. He was tired from staying up to make sure all the necessary potions were completed for Harry and the glasses he had created for the boy took forever to make and needed very complex magic. He would have liked to just feed the boy a vision correcting potion that, while taking a long time to prepare, would probably have taken less time than his glasses but there was a problem with that. Harry was only six years old. He was still a baby and until he turned seventeen he could not be given that potion. Why? Well because as children grow up many things change. Puberty for a magical child wasn't just growing up and getting a deeper voice; around sixteen, their magic became unstable and wild as it began to grow to the level that it would most likely remain at for the rest of their lives. And if there was a creature inheritance it would get even worse than that. For that reason many problems a child had when they were younger were fixed by means of the muggle way. It wouldn't be good to give a child who had fairy in their blood a potion that would have detrimental effects on faye. It wasn't safe. So it was decided the best bet was to wait until after a child came of age, then they could be treated more accurately. Which meant for now Severus would have to deal with the fact that Harry would resemble his father a little more.

He quickly pulled on his robes and grabbed the case that held all the necessary things Harry would have to ingest for today. Then he would have to make sure the boy went to sleep for a while so they healing could work. His scaring was so extensive it would no doubt be very painful for them to heal. And the scaring was only the icing on the cake.

The boy was extremely malnourished and his stomach had drastically decreased in size so the boy wouldn't need to consume as much. A majority of his body was running on stored energy and nutrients making it mainly skin and fat which would explain why he was out of breath when they came down to dinner that night. He had to forcefully stop Narcissa and Draco from filling up his plate because right now he would not be able to survive the sudden intake of so much food. But that wasn't everything, the scan had revealed he was anemic and the obvious reasons were the amount of blood loss he had experienced as a child. He had suffered a few kidney failures from not having access to a sufficient and constant water supply and he had an infection in his kidneys at the moment. One of his ribs was broken and probably stabbing into his lungs while another was cracked and a majority of them had not healed properly from previous breaks and he couldn't be positive but it looked like his pelvic bone was broken or cracked. Severus could only imagine the pain the boy must be facing going through simple mundane task. He would have to tell Draco to hold Harry's left hand since his right hand was fractured in multiple places as if it was slammed in a door. It was an old break and he knew it wouldn't have healed for a while since Harry didn't have the proper nutrients to heal it and the body would focus everything on the more serious wounds.

Severus felt bad for the boy and was happy he had thought to make a copy of the notes and add one to Lucius adoption papers so they could see his previous conditions and he added a copy to Harry's new file that was made last night.

"Uncle Sev!"

Severus growled slightly when he was slammed into by a little blonde blur. "Draco what have we told you about this behavior."

"That's its undignified." Draco said though he didn't let go.

"Where is Harry?" He asked wondering why Draco wasn't attached to Harry like he had been the previous night. He didn't let Harry leave his sight for anything, even when Narcissa recommended he give Harry some space Draco had simply taken a step back.

"He's right there." Draco let go to point at the little child standing off to himself watching the proceedings with wonderment only possible in a child's eyes. "Come here Harry, say good morning."

Harry walked towards them to stand next to Draco, "Good Morning…um" Harry didn't know what to call this man. He had met him a few times and Narcissa had introduced him as Severus Snape, but it seemed like they all refereed to him as a different name.

Severus noticed Harry's trouble and reached down to pat him on the head, "You may call me whatever makes you most comfortable Harry. But in public and around guest you will address me as sir."

"Then may I call you Sevvy?" Harry asked, "I just feel like that's what suits you best."

Severus took a sharp intake of breath. Only one other person had called him by that name and there was no way this boy could know that. "If you must," He didn't know what to do when Harry smiled up at him and simply patted his head before taking his hand and telling him they should hurry before Narcissa became angry that they were late to breakfast.

Draco watched the interaction with careful eyes and felt a pang of jealousy when Harry smiled brightly at Severus. He wanted Harry to smile only at him, and be only with him. Even though he knew it was wrong and Harry deserved to be his own person he was still angry. It wasn't fair that someone else would get to experience the smile that brought him so much joy. Harry was his boy and belonged to no one else. Draco didn't know what he would do if someone tried to take Harry from him.

"Good morning father, mother." He greeted as he walked into the dining room behind Harry and Uncle Sev, he tried to school his displeasure into a mask of pleasure but by the look on his mothers face it wasn't working.

"Good morning Draco," Lucius nodded at his son, "please hurry and join us, we would like to eat soon."

"Sorry," Draco hurried to his seat next to Harry and waited for the food to appear. He notice Harry watching him out of the corner of his eye and before he knew it he was reaching out to take his hand.

"Draco," Draco looked up to find his Uncle watching him, "Refrain from touching Harry at the moment."

"What?" Draco hissed, "Why? Were you not just touching him a moment ago?"

"I was but it was gently. You are a child, so you aren't able to control yourself yet." Severus raised an eyebrow at his godson. Was Draco jealous?

"Why am I not able to touch Harry? He is mine, he belongs to me." Draco glared taking Harry's hand anyways for all to see, "I can do what I wish with him because he is mine. Don't question me."

"Draco!" Narcissa was shocked at Draco's behavior, he was acting possessive. As if Harry was one of his favorite toys; but he never went to this extent as to talk back to an adult. "Mind your manners."

"No!" Draco turned his glare to his mother, "You need to mind your own business."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Draco turned to find his father watching him, he suddenly flushed looking down. He was shocked at his behavior and didn't know what came over him, but the thought of someone trying to take Harry from him…triggered something.

"I apologize father I don't know what came over me." Draco felt a reassuring squeeze on his hand and looked over to find Harry smiling at him.

"To become so attached after such a short time is very strange." Lucius murmured to himself, "but it is not me you need to apologize to."

"I'm sorry Mother, Uncle Sev." Draco looked at the other occupants.

"It's alright Draco," his mother nodded at him. She wondered if any of the rest of the adults in this room saw Draco's eyes change from grey to silver.

"Yes Draco, though I think you should let go of Harry's hand."Severus nodded to their clasped hands, "let me explain." He said when he noticed Draco bristling at his comment, "That hand you are holding is broken." Draco dropped Harry's hand like it burned him. "I imagine it's causing him a lot of pain at the moment."

"Is that true Harry? Have I been hurting you?" Draco asked suddenly worried. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice harry was in pain.

Harry blushed, "It's fine, it doesn't hurt much," It felt good to have someone want to touch him that Harry had forgotten all about the pain. Even know when Draco was squeezing his hand, it had hurt. It really hurt, but the pain was overwhelmed by how happy he was that Draco cared so much.

But before anyone could ask what Severus meant a House Elf suddenly appeared.

"Master Malfoy sir!" the house elf cried looking worried.

Harry quickly grabbed Draco's hand, "What is that?" he asked scared of the small shriveled grey thing that had long ears and was wearing weird rags.

"That's a house elf Harry, that's right you've never seen one." Draco ran his thumb over the inside of Harry's wrist in an attempt to soothe him, "They do all the housework in the house. Like cooking, cleaning, all that stuff."

"Like maids?" Harry asked watching the elf…it looked like no elf he had ever seen. It wasn't tall, or graceful, or beautiful like all the drawings in the books he had read about. Maybe there were different types of elves?

"What's a maid Harry?" Draco asked.

"What is it Dobby?" Lucius figured something had gone wrong in the kitchens with was why they didn't receive their food yet.

"Master Lucy sir Headmister Dumblesdoor and bad bad Fudge be at the front gates with men in black coats. They be saying they need to be in heer to get the boy. But Dobby don't know no boy sir. So Dobby tells them they best be going sir. But they say if Mister Lucy don't let them in then they be coming in by force. Dobby don't know what to do." The little house elf wringed his ears as he spoke.

Lucius didn't know what to be worry about first, then men at his front gates, or the fact that the house elves were calling him Lucy behind his back. That really undermined his authority to be addressed to in such a name.

"Bring them into the holding room, but just Dumbledore and Fudge as well as two Aurors of their choosing. The rest of them remain outside." Lucius stood up gesturing for the elf to go. Once the elf was gone he turned to the other occupants. "Looks like we have company. Draco, would you and Harry go change into some robes, and wash up, we will go out to breakfast once you both are finished. In the meantime we will see what they want."

Draco nodded at his father knowing that this meant that something was about to go down and he didn't need to see it. "Yes father. Come on Harry." He got off his seat and waited for Harry to follow.

Once the boys were gone the three adults looked at each other before heading towards the holding room.

"This day just got more entertaining." Narcissa smiled.

Lucius sat impassively in an armchair as his unwanted guest walked into the room. He could tell by the way they looked all over the place that they were looking for Harry Potter. But they would not find him. No, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing the boy just yet. They would have to wait until he was ready. They were on his agenda and would comply with what he said. They were in his domain and he knew that he would have to remind them of this in the argument that was sure to ensue. "Dumbledore, Fudge, good morning you seem to be in good health." He greeted gesturing for them to sit in the provided chairs. That's right chairs, trash like them didn't deserve cushions or the comfort of a couch. They needed to know their place and the difference in their seating to his would remind them of this. "May I ask as to what I owe the pleasure of you interrupting my pleasant breakfast with my family?"

"Don't act as if you don't know Lucius." Fudge growled. He couldn't believe that out of all the people to find Harry Potter it had to be Lucius Malfoy.

"I have an idea but it would please me more to hear you tell me." Lucius smirked.

"Good morning Lucius, Narcissa, Severus." Dumbledore interrupted. He smiled at them all eyes twinkling like mad. "Now I'm sure you all know why we are here."

"Didn't I just say I wanted you to tell me?" Lucius raised an eyebrow resting his head on his hand as he waited for them to speak. "Would you like me to ask again? Or perhaps if Narcissa or Severus asks you might be able to understand the question?"

"Really dear don't tease them. They are obviously trying very hard to do their jobs." Narcissa patted her husband's arm.

"If they are trying to do their jobs then why are they here?" Severus glared at Dumbledore as he spoke, "Why are they not doing their jobs?"

"Oh, well that is a good question. I don't recall interrupting a family's breakfast part of the job description to be Minister or a Headmaster." Narcissa tapped her chin. "Then again it's not like they've got anything better to do."

"Yes, they don't have real jobs. They merely cower behind their desk and watch as the rest of us do the dirty work." Severus turned to Narcissa.

"Oh Severus you speak in a spiteful tone. That's not nice. They don't cower behind their desk." Narcissa wagged her finger, "They huddle in a dignified manner."

"You both are giving them too much credit." Lucius cut in, "They cower behind the power of a six year old boy, not a desk." He glared at them.

"Not cower dear, huddle in a dignified manner."

"Enough of this game. We are here to seize custody of Harry Potter." Fudge yelled fed up with their immature behavior. How dare they talk as if he was not here in the room?

"You can't. Harry was adopted by me. He is my son now." Narcissa turned and watched Fudge. "I did the necessary paperwork."

"Which I have deemed invalid." Fudge smirked. "He is a ward of the Ministry and will be taken by Dumbledo-"

"No." Lucius spoke up.

"What?" Fudge hissed.

"No he will not. He will remain with us." Lucius watched Fudge.

"He is coming with me."

"On what grounds do you have to deem our adoption invalid?" Lucius asked. "Because he is Harry Potter?"

"No because you are a death eater." Fudge smirked, "You're lucky we allowed you to keep your name and your assets. You're lucky you have very powerful friends."

"And you're lucky the Malfoy's voted you into office. I think it is you who is lucky they have powerful friends." Narcissa interrupted.

"A death eater cannot adopt a child." Dumbledore interrupted. "We cannot have you corrupting more of our youth than the child you have."

"Don't bring my son into this." Lucius growled.

"I adopted Harry." Narcissa called the attention back to her. "Not my husband. Harry Potter is my son and by default Lucius has adopted him too. But it was I who sighed for him."

"You think we care what a woman has to say? You have a smaller standing in society than your worthless husband here." Fudge laughed.

"I will not have you insult me in my own home." Lucius stood up causing the magic in the house react to his anger. It was sensing a threat and soon would kick the intruders out if he so wished it.

"All we want is the boy." Dumbledore felt the magic and knew he needed to get Harry quick so he could return him to where he rightfully belonged.

"You cannot have him. Where is your paperwork to take him? You come into my home, making demands to me, a Malfoy and expect to have your wishes granted?" Lucius' voice rose, "What pathetic deluded world do you live in where you think I a proud Malfoy would bow down to your orders and simply hand my son over! You are out of your mind and obviously too old to remain in the position I have so graciously allowed you to keep! Have you forgotten who I am! The place _I _hold! You interrupt my family during our breakfast and expect to have your demands met? You are lucky I allowed you into my home despite neither of you having the manners to arrange a meeting before hand. Not only that, you come here unprepared! Even I a 'worthless husband' have all the paperwork, my lawyer, and someone from the Ministry Division for the Adopting of Children by Wizard Parents on standby. Did you simply rush out the second you saw Potter and Malfoy on the paper without reading it through, without consulting anyone, without a second thought? Is that how you deal with everything?" Lucius snapped his fingers causing house elves to appear besides all the visitors. "Perhaps that is why you are still fighting a losing war."

"Now Lucius you are making this harder than it has to be," Dumbledore was trying very hard to keep the smile on his face. He thought it would have been easier than this but it was becoming quite troublesome. He could tell they were going to get nowhere and would have to find another way to get Harry out of here. "We just want Harry where he rightfully belongs."

"Where he belongs is here with me." All the heads in the room turned to find Draco standing at the door.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Narcissa stood up to walk to her son. She knew where ever he was Harry was not far behind.

"Are they trying to take Harry from me?" he ignored his mothers question focusing his attention on the other people in the room.

"Yes." Severus answered bluntly ignoring Narcissa's glares at him, "What? It's true."

"You can't." Draco said.

"Oh but I'm afraid we can." Fudge watched the boy. There was something off about him.

"No you can't. Harry does not belong to you he belongs to me!" Draco growled, "He is my boy! I found him! When his soul was crying for help I answered his call! It was I who heard his cry for help! Not you!" Draco was visible shaking from anger.

"Now Draco, calm down." Narcissa reached out to touch his shoulder only to have him shrug her off.

"His soul you say?" Severus suddenly asked, they might just have another card playing in their favor if what Draco was saying was what he thought it was.

"Yes," Draco answered. His eyes suddenly turned into a molten silver shining brightly as he glared at the men trying to take his boy away. How dare they try to take Harry! Harry was his and he would make sure no one took him. "Harry is mine."

Severus quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco murmuring a spell. He grinned before turning to Dumbledore. "You can't take Harry away; you'd be breaking the law."

"What? Why?" Fudge interrupted confused.

"Harry is Draco's soul mate."

A/N: Oh yes! I've always wanted a soul mate story. I wasn't going to do it, but I needed a good reason as to why they would not be allowed to take Harry and that was the only one I could think of. I love a possessive Draco and even though this Harry may not be what anyone wants to see I think of everything he's been through and this is my conclusion of how he would act. Yes he's defeated Voldemort but that doesn't automatically mean he's got balls of steel, he was a baby. Plus, well I like Harry like this, but he will grow up. And I hope I can give out more Harry and Draco time together, they are so cute!

Leave all your comments and reviews as well as questions if you have any. Plus suggestions are welcome, I love working everything in somehow.

**HoboGloves1004, **I hope this answers you question too. It actually helped me with this chapter so thank you very much.


	5. Can You Feel That?

The Missing Prince

Rated T*for now*

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything like that. **

Warnings: contains slash pairings meaning boyXboy and what not. If you don't like it leave. Dumbledore Bashing, Language

Authors Note: Welcome another chapter of The Missing Prince. Yay, I've been pretty dedicated to this story so far and I'm proud of myself. I'd like to thank everyone who reviews or has put this story on their alerts list or favorites list. Or has added me to their list, I am going to be posting another Harry Potter story that is about an older Harry and Draco and it won't be like this one since they start out hating each other...hopefully people like that one. I'm thinking of making it a creature fic since I'm so into those but anyways…That makes me really happy. But let's try to keep this short and get straight to the story, and without further adeu I give you chapter five.

**Chapter Five: Can You Feel That?**

Draco watched all the adults in the room. They seemed shocked at something his uncle said but he wasn't paying attention. He couldn't let them take Harry from him. Even after such a short time Harry meant so much to him. Harry was his, no one could change that. He knew he would go to the ends of this earth to the next if he had to for Harry.

"What did you say Severus?" Dumbledore felt his peaceful charade falling. This couldn't be happening. He was not about to lose the tight grip he had on the one thing that could stop him. After everything he had done to ensure that bra-er child had remained in the "safest" place possible; it was all crumbling. He was going to lose everything because of a child.

"Really?" Narcissa clapped her hands together, "Oh my goodness I get to plan a bonding ceremony and a wedding and I get all this time to do it! Oh we have to go get them promise rings Lucius! Oh Harry will make the cutest bride! I can't wait for grandchildren!"

"What makes you think Harry will be the bride?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Well look at him." Lucius was pleased with this turn of events. Now they would have to leave Harry here. It was against the law to separate soul mates who found each other. The separation could kill them both and would send them on a frenzy trying to find their other half. Being soul mates was a serious matter and no one not even the ministry could interfere with a soul mate bond. And since he had already adopted Harry and the boy had no where else to go and he was not letting Draco out of his sight they had no other option but to leave Harry here. "A Malfoy always tops."

"Oh really?" Severus rolled his eyes.

"Stop this nonsense! What is with you people?" Minister Fudge was tired of this. Soul mate or not Harry was coming with him and not staying with these idiots. He would just have to work around this new speed bump. "Bring Harry here. No more of this foolishness."

"There he goes making demands in my house again." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"He keeps forgetting that on our property he holds no power." Narcissa tsked.

"Draco is Harry's soul mate and vice versa." Severus suddenly remembered Albus' question. It wouldn't do for him to get to far on the man's bad side.

"Where is Harry?" Fudge yelled over all the talking. He waved his hands at his Aurors. "Go get the boy."

Before they could move to the door Lucius spoke up, "I don't think so. You will remain here. It wouldn't do well for you to break the law and enter my house without some paperwork of some sort telling me why you're here and what you're looking for."

"I'm the minister! I don't need paperwork! My word is law! "Fudge yelled.

"If he keeps yelling like that he's going to lose his voice." Narcissa commented.

"That would be a gift from Merlin himself." Severus spoke dryly.

"Do you people not care about who I am or the power I hold!" Fudge couldn't believe what was happening.

"No." they all said at the same time including Draco.

"Power he says." Lucius tried to turn his laughter into coughing but failed miserably.

"Enough of this! If you won't go get Harry I will go myself." Fudge spoke but before he could move Severus interrupted him.

"Well hello Harry." All eyes turned to the doorway where the tiny boy stood. He was wearing the glasses Severus left out for him and was watching everyone in the room with mild interest. He seemed to be looking for someone. Once he eyes landed on Draco he smiled before walking into the room and going straight to the boys side. Draco simply took Harry's hand and pulled him to where he stood between his father and mother's chair. "What are you doing here?" Severus asked being the first to see the boy.

"I was looking for Draco." Harry spoke so softly that if someone else had been talking they would have missed it. "Who are these people?"

"Idiots." And for the second time that day Severus ignored the glares he received from around the room and the two identical Malfoy smirks shot his way. "Well it's true."

"This is Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore, and Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge." Narcissa gestured to the people in the room. "I don't know those two." She reached over and ran her hand through Harry's hair once she was finished noticing he was tensing up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Potter." Fudge greeted first staring wide eyed at the child who had saved their world.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore smiled. Obviously the people he had hired to break the boy had failed and were now rotting away in that muggle prison. He would have to get them out if he ever wanted to use them again.

Harry wondered why everyone in the room looked so angry. Did he do something wrong? No that wasn't it, everyone was glaring at these other people in the room. Why were they making everyone angry? He wanted to ask but he didn't think it was in his place so he settled for leaning against Draco. The hand running through his hair felt really nice and he was really tired from all the walking. Really this house was much too big. He wasn't used to so much physical labor. He really wanted to sit down.

Lucius looked down at Harry and could tell the boy was tired. Added to the fact that they had not eaten for the day and the boy was like a car running on fumes. He sighed as he did something very un-Malfoy like and lifted Harry off the ground and into his lap. He made sure Harry was comfortable and still holding Draco's hand before turning back to the guest. "Why are you still here?"

Harry gasped slightly when he felt himself being lifted and at first felt uncomfortable at being held so gently as if he would break but he was so tired and Draco's dad felt unbelievably comfortable, ten times more comfortable than standing. He turned slightly to watch the people able to pay more attention. The one Narcissa called Albus Dumbledore reminded of the grandfathers he had always read about in books. He was watching him and Harry was beginning to feel uncomfortable having those old blue eyes staring at him. Even though he was sitting and smiling Harry felt like there was something much deeper and darker underneath all that grandfatherlyness. He quickly turned his gaze to the other man in the room. He unlike Dumbledore was clearly showing his displeasure glaring directly at his new family. Or more specifically Lucius. He had obviously missed something since it took him so long to walk down here. But Draco heard them yell something and told Harry he was going to run ahead, before taking off down the hallway. Harry decided to take his time and then he heard Draco yelling and decided to pick up the pace. He heard Uncle Sevvy talking about soul mates and then Narcissa said something about him being a cute bride. Then Uncle Sevvy said he was Draco's soul mate. Harry knew what a soul mate was but he always thought they were more of the things girls dreamed about. But he also though magic was fake and was wrong about that so who was to say he wasn't wrong about this. Harry turned his gaze down to Draco who was still holding his hand. He wouldn't mind having Draco as a soul mate. The boy had been nothing but nice to him. But he felt like Draco deserved so much better; a nice pretty girl who wasn't such a disappointment or scarred and ugly. Draco needed someone who looked like they belonged at his side. Not him.

"You know exactly why we are still he-"

"I think it would be best if we took our leave for today." Dumbledore stood up. "We aren't getting anywhere." Fudge looked up Dumbledore, he wanted to object but the look from the headmaster had him holding his tongue and following suit. "We will be back again Lucius."

"Anything less and I'd shocked." Lucius said. "Now please, get out of my house."

Every watched as they were escorted away by the houseleves but no one moved until one came back and said they were off the Malfoy property. Severus was the first to stand up and he walked around the room performing spells while Lucius checked with the wards to make sure they were truly gone. Once severus gave the all clear Narcissa spoke first.

"I'm absolutely famished."

Severus sat Harry down that night, "Ok Harry you are going to take some potions to help with the multiple ails plaguing your body. Do you understand?"

"Will it hurt?" Harry looked up at him from where he sat on the bed. Draco was washing up in the bathroom leaving him alone on the bed.

"Yes it will. But that is why I'm going to give you a potion that will make you go to sleep so you don't feel the pain." Severus pulled the case out. He suddenly remembered the glasses and gestured to them as he spoke, "Do they help with your eyesight?"

"Oh yes thank you very much." Harry grinned. "I don't have to hold books so close and I can actually see your faces instead of blurs. Though I could always see Draco's." Harry spoke the last as an uncaring after thought and didn't notice Severus raise an eyebrow.

"You could only see me Harry?" Draco walked out of the bathroom clad in only pajama bottoms as he walked to the bed. Today had been very tiring and he didn't mind when his mother insisted they go to bed early. He was tired and knew it wouldn't be long before he fell asleep. The only thing bugging him was that he wouldn't be allowed to sleep with Harry tonight. Harry would be going through some changes and it wasn't safe for Draco to stay with him so Harry would have to sleep in his own room and Draco would have to stay in his. The only reason he didn't put up much of a protest was because Severus had created a large door connecting the two rooms so he could see Harry and know he was right there. It was reassuring but it wasn't the same.

"Well, I don't know how to describe it." Harry blushed looking over at Draco as he spoke. He really couldn't put into words how he could see Draco. Sometimes he thought it was all in head, like he already knew what Draco looked like, or that maybe he was crazy. When he looked around a room without his glasses everything faraway would be a blur, but no matter how far Draco was he was clear as day. Even with his glasses Draco looked different from everyone else. It was weird but Harry was quickly becoming accustomed to the weird.

"Now Draco, go to your bed. It's time for you both to go to sleep. Here Harry drink these." Severus handed Harry the potions stopping their conversation. Once Harry was finished with one he handed him the next one and so on and so forth until every vial was drunk except one. "Here Harry, the last one. You'll fall asleep soon after you drink this so I suggest you get comfortable." He waited for Harry to drink it before standing up and heading out the door. "Stay in your bed Draco, I will be coming to check on you both later." He knew Draco was going to take his time going to his bed so he decided to just leave. "Good night."

Draco waited until his godfather was out of the room before going to Harry's side. He climbed onto the bed and pulled Harry into his arms.

"Draco you're going to get in trouble." Harry said though he made no effort to move away from Draco.

"I don't care. After a day like today I don't want to let go." Draco buried his face into Harry's mop of hair as he spoke. He was scared; he really thought he was going to lose Harry when he only had him for a day. He knew he shouldn't be holding him but he couldn't help it. He needed reassurance that Harry was really here.

"Draco I'm not going to go anywhere." Harry said sleepily. He nestled into Draco's arms, "I'm still here."

"I know." Draco whispered, "I just don't know how long you're going to be here."

"Until you tell me to leave."

"Finally some time to relax." Lucius spoke from his spot on the bed. He watched his wife move around the room getting ready for bed though he wondered if she took longer to get ready for bed or longer to get ready for the day.

"I wonder if this is just the calm before the storm." Narcissa wondered out loud. "What if they come back? What if they try to take Harry from Draco?"

Lucius heard the rising panic in her voice and quickly spoke up, "We will not allow them to destroy their happiness. We will go to any means necessary to protect those two."

Narcissa turned to look at her husband. "You're right." She walked to the bed and sat down, "I'm worrying over nothing." She clapped her hands together, "Oh I know we could take them to pick out each other's promise rings tomorrow!"

"Isn't it a little early for promise rings." Lucius sighed.

"Well soon you'll have to sit them down and give them the sex talk." Narcissa laughed at her husband's face.

"Absolutely not!" Lucius sat up, "They are too young!"

"Oh you have the guts to yell and laugh in the great Dumbledore's face but you can't handle a sex talk with your own sons?" Narcissa patted her husband's shoulder grinning.

"They will always be to young. I'll put them in a monastery. Yes, I'm sure that's what's best for them." Lucius turned to his wife, "They don't need to further their relationship in that direction do they?"

"Well they're only six so we have time-well you have time to prepare yourself." Narcissa shrugged, "But no monastery, I want grandchildren."

"It's not like they can have children Cissa." Lucius smirked leaning back on the bed. "I don't have to worry about that."

"Well, we are good friends with a man who is arguably the greatest potions master on the planet." Narcissa laid back on the bed, "I'm sure he will think of something."

Lucius gulped, "you can't be serious Cissy," silence met his answer, "He wouldn't think of that would he." He began to panic, "Cissy, you wouldn't force him to do that? He's a very busy man."

Narcissa smiled when she felt her husband jump out of the bed and run out of the room yelling for Severus; oh she would get her grandchildren.

A/N: ah haha I love Narcissa, Severus, and Lucius, they are so funny and so much fun to write for. It's hard to make them not oc but they came out that way and I like them like this. I don't like explaining things because I know I get it wrong a lot but I hope this chapter came out fine. Ah Narcissa seems determined but I don't know if I want her to win out in the end. Next chapter can be some bonding time between Harry and Draco I suppose, as well as a time skip! Please leave your reviews, comments, questions, or criticisms, they are all welcome. Or don't leave anything, that's fine too. This chapter is the shortest one yet, but I think that was the best ending. On average the chapters are eight pages on Microsoft Word, but this is around six…sorry.


	6. Meet Blaise Zambini

The Missing Prince

Rated T*for now*

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything like that. **

Warnings: contains slash pairings meaning boyXboy and what not. If you don't like it leave. Dumbledore Bashing, Language

Authors Note: Welcome another chapter of The Missing Prince. Hopefully this chapter doesn't reflect my mood because I'm in a terrible one. Well I'd like to thank you all for sticking with this even though I don't know where this is going. I can't believe I did a double upload don't expect those to happen often. And my internet was really failing on me so I wasn't able to really edit them and add the necessary lines to show changes in scenes but I'm sure those of you used to my writing can pick up what I meant. I'll go back and edit them so they look right but for now they have to stay the way they are. I'm just trying to get the chapters out. But here is the much awaited time skip! Though it isn't going to be as far as you might think, in the next chapter I'll do a big time jump. Let's get this show on the road…the slow road to nowhere. Because if you don't know where you're going, any road will take you there.

Ok and I'm getting more reviews and I like all the things I hear. Ok, first things first…Narcissa is just crazy I don't know if I want Harry or Draco(I don't know who's going to top yet) to get pregnant. But I do like the idea of them adopting…I'll have to think about that. I am going to bring Sirius and Remus in, I don't know if I'll make them a couple but they'll have to be here. I don't know if there should be Weasley, or Granger bashing honestly I will leave that up to you guys. Haha I should make it a vote or something. If you want Harry to top tell me. If you want Draco to top tell me. If you want Sirius and Remus as a couple, tell me. If you want character bashing tell me who you want. I love to hear from all my readers it makes me feel motivated to do the story. But enough from me please enjoy chapter six.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Meet Blaise Zambini**

Two Years Later.

"Draco, are you excited for your birthday?" Harry asked from where he was laying upside down on the bed.

Draco was walking around the room as if he was pacing, for a second Harry thought he didn't hear him until he answered.

"Not really." Draco turned to Harry. It was surprising that the scrawny shy boy they had picked up two years ago had turned into what was lying on his bed.

Harry had grown a few inches and all but one of the scars marring his body was gone after Uncle Sev's treatment was over. Harry wasn't as tall as Draco but he reached a little above his shoulders and that was as tall as he needed to be. Draco couldn't have his little Harry getting taller than him. His skin color had changed from the sickly pale to a nice light tan. Harry's green eyes were much brighter now than they were when he got here and he was stronger as well. The energy of a normal boy his age was there again and he didn't need as many breaks as he used to. Draco was proud of the progress his Harry had made.

"Come on Draco! Mom is so excited! She was all jittery at breakfast and your party starts in a few minutes!" Harry grinned, he didn't add that just like their mother he was jittery at breakfast, unable to sit still. The year before Draco didn't want a party so Harry didn't get to meet any other children his age. In all truth he hardly left Malfoy Manor because everyone feared for his safety. This would be the first time he met other magical children besides Draco.

"You seem more excited than I am Harry." Draco walked towards him, looking down into the brightest green he had ever seen.

"I feel like I am. Why aren't you excited? Don't you want a party?" Harry turned around and sat up until he was eye level with Draco.

Draco leaned forward until his forehead rested on Harry's, "All I wanted was to spend time with you. Even if it's just sharing a cupcake by the fire. I don't need anything more."

Harry blushed before saying loudly, "Boo that's boring Dray!" Harry pressed his hand on Draco's chest. He knew why Draco was acting like this. He always got like this when it was close to the date that those people had come and tried to take him all those years ago. "Parties are so much fun!"

"He's right Draco! Parties are wonderful." Both boys turned to find their mother waltzing into the room. "I love throwing parties."

"Yes, we know." Severus muttered dryly as he followed Narcissa into the room.

"Mom! Uncle Sevvy! Good morning!" Harry greeted brightly.

"Good morning my love!" Narcissa walked up to Harry pushing Draco lightly to the side and scooping the small boy up in her arms. Unlike Draco who she couldn't pick up anymore Harry was still light enough and small enough to lift, though he wouldn't be for much longer. "Isn't it a wonderful day for a party?"

"No." the other two occupants in the room muttered at the same time Harry said yes.

"Ignore them; they just don't like to have fun, too much Slytherin in that bunch I tell you." Narcissa rolled her eyes. "And Draco your friends are coming you should be happy."

"Mother I have only met my so called friends two times in my entire life. I don't like them, I don't like parties, and I don't like this." Draco glared at his mom. He wasn't joking. When he was a kid he didn't want to meet any of the other pureblood children. He was satisfied being alone. He always felt like something was missing but they weren't it. His mother forced him to meet some of them and he had only found four to be agreeable though he was pretty sure two of them wouldn't care either way. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini were the only two he could call 'friends' though they were more like acquaintances. Pansy at first went on and on about how they were going to get married but once Draco had told her he wasn't committing himself at such a young age she quieted down saying she would wait and until they were married they could get to know each other. Blaise was quiet and smart though a bit arrogant. Draco could tell they had the possibility of a longer lasting friendship than the other children at his parent's soirees.

"Well, I only invited Blaise, Pansy, Gregory, and Vincent. So it's going to be a small little get together just like you asked. I figure a simple tea party with you kids doing what you want." Narcissa sounded disappointed, "it's rather boring but it's what you asked for. And us adults will be out of the way."

"Thank you." Draco sighed; relieved it would be a small gathering. He wouldn't have to watch Harry as closely with less people. Though he would have preferred no party at all. His mother was right; he didn't really like parties and only went to them when he had to. He was very well at being the social butterfly when the time came but he never liked it. He was just good at putting on a mask. "When will they be here?"

"Soon; it's a good thing you are both dressed. We can go check on the setting before they come." Narcissa already began walking out the door with Harry still in her arms. She knew Draco would follow, that boy would follow Harry anywhere.

"So Mom, why didn't you throw a big party?" Harry asked.

"Well, right now we want Draco to be happy and relax since he always looks so stressed. I figure your birthday party will more than make up for the lack of one on his day." Narcissa smiled at the boy as she turned a down a hall and headed towards the green house.

"We should have a circus themed party!" Harry clapped his hands once Narcissa set him down on the ground.

"Or better yet a Cirque de Solie theme!" She envisioned it and knew it would be perfect. Far better than Draco's boring party.

Draco walked into the room and was surprised his mother had kept her word. The party was a simple affair with a long table filled with the tea china. It looked like the tea party from Alice in wonderland minus the craziness. There were little cakes everywhere and all the chairs were different types, though he could tell which one was his. That was the most outrageous thing; his chair was a large arm chair with the words Draco Malfoy written in silver flowing across the top. A dragon was charmed to move around the chair and would blow smoke that said Happy Birthday. Besides his chair was a smaller French style chair with the words Harry Potter written across the top in a bright gold. A little lion cub decorated this one and would pause to look at the dragon on his chair. He wasn't sure but it looked like the lion and the dragon were talking to each other. All the chairs had the name of his guest and an animal of some sort moving around it. He was impressed and pleased with what his mother had done. It couldn't have been better.

"So what do you think Draco?" Severus asked when he walked into the room and eyed it with distaste. It certainly wasn't what he wanted but the parties Narcissa threw were always a bit, over the top. He wasn't even supposed to be at the Malfoy house but Lucius had some 'important business" so Severus was here as a precaution.

"Isn't this amazing Draco?" Harry ran to Draco grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the table. He thought it was amazing. It was almost what Draco had originally asked for when Mom had asked Draco what he wanted to do for his birthday. Ok, Draco had actually asked for nothing at first but after some coaxing they got him to say he wouldn't hate a small party.

"It's very-"

"Wonderland-ish." A dull voice spoke from the entrance of the green house.

"Ah Blaise you are the first guest to arrive." Narcissa greeted walking forward to usher the dark skinned boy in. "Please sit down at your seat. I'll go check on the refreshments."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Blaise said politely as he walked to his seat and sat down. He was seated right next to Harry. "I heard you guys adopted The Boy Who Lived but I figured it was newspaper rubbish. Guess I was wrong."

Draco eyed Blaise with distaste, still as arrogant as ever. He pulled Harry to the table so they could both sit down. After a moment of silence Blaise spoke again.

"Here, this is for you." He pulled forward a large package wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a large green bow. "I hope it suits your taste."

"Thank you." Draco accepted it and placed it on the side table his mother had provided for the gifts. It was small considering the size of the party and he had already received gifts from distant relatives. His parents told him they would give him their gifts after the party so he assumed it was going to be well worth the wait.

"Why are you so stiff and formal?" Blaise raised an eye brow at the forest green eyed boy next to him.

"Excuse me?" he asked not used to having someone talk to him in such a laid back manner. Even his mother spoke to him like he was a guest and not her son.

"Well, your Draco's friend but you aren't really friendly." Harry suddenly felt out of place and wished he had kept his mouth shut. He was in no place to say such a thing and he didn't even know Blaise.

"He's got a point Blaise. You know no one is watching, what's with the tough charade?" Draco placed his elbows on the table and watched Blaise. "We all know this isn't you." Draco could see a mask when he saw one. He was used to wearing one everytime he went out but when he was with Blaise he always wondered it the boy even remembered why laid behind the mask he had been wearing for so long. It didn't matter who Blaise was with he had the same cold distant arrogant attitude towards everyone.

"I'm trying to be polite Draco, it's not every day you meet Harry Potter." Blaise scoffed.

"And the first thing you do is act as arrogant and annoying as ever."

"Look who's talking."

"Pansy is here." Narcissa poked her head back into the room.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Pansy entered her brown hair was pulled back into a braid that swept around her shoulder. She was carrying a bag that was the same green as the dress she was wearing. Once Narcissa was gone she ran to Draco, "Oh Drakey! Happy Birthday!" she placed her present on the table and wrapped him in a hug which he didn't return.

Harry felt his face twist into a frown as he watched this girl put her hands all over Draco. He rubbed his stomach feeling like he had just eaten something rotten and knew he'd heard of this feeling before but he couldn't remember.

"That is jealousy." Harry looked over to find Blaise smirking at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"That nasty feeling in the pit of your stomach is called jealousy." Blaise leaned closer, "Are you jealous of Pansy?"

_Jealousy?_ Harry thought. He'd read about this before; was he jealous? Why would he be jealous? Draco could be friends with whoever he wanted. Even if it was a pug faced, over clinging, distastefully dressed, two bi- oh god, he was jealous.

"How old are you Harry?" Blaise asked suddenly snapping Harry from his revelations.

"I'm seven." Harry answered automatically, "You?"

"I'm eight. I turned eight a couple of months ago. You don't act like a seven year old." Blaise's dark brown eyes stared coldly into Harry's. "You act more like a five year old, that's so weird."

Harry glared at Blaise, "I do not."

"Actually, you do." Blaise grinned, "But there's nothing wrong with it. If you want to act immature for attention then by all means continue down the pathetic road you are on. But if you want to act your age your welcome to start at anytime."

Draco suddenly felt very angry and looked over to find Blaise grinning at a frowning Harry. He quickly pushed Pansy away before turning to the other guest. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Both boys said at the same time making Draco suspicious. Especially when neither moved from their staring contest to look at him. But before he had the chance to question them further his mother appeared.

"Vincent and Gregory are here." Narcissa peeked into the room again. She pushed in the two boys before leaving again.

"Happy Birthday Draco." They both said at the same time as they took their seats across from Blaise and Harry. They stared at Harry before they realized who he was, "You're Harry Potter."

"The one and only." Blaise commented dryly making Draco glare at him.

"Oh I didn't see him earlier." Pansy smiled at Harry, "You are so small!" she grinned not seeming so bad. But all Harry had to do was remember her arms around Draco and the dislike was back.

"He is." Vincent grinned, "It's nice to meet you Harry."

"Same." Gregory added.

"Yes, I hope we can be good friends. Especially since Draco doesn't like us that much." Vincent glared at the blonde boy.

"I never said I didn't like you guys." Draco protested.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." Harry purposely said both wanting to ignore Pansy's presence for as long as he could. "I'm sure we'll be friends."

"Good, at least someone wants to be our friend…unlike Draco," Greg grinned at Harry.

"I never said I didn't want to be your friends." Draco rolled his eyes.

Blaise watched as they all argued back and forth but Harry sat back. _Maybe he took my words to literal. _ He raised an eyebrow when he saw Draco reach out and clasp Harry's hand. It looked like Draco didn't even know he did it but Harry relaxed immeasurably and proceeded to talk to Vince across the table. _Interesting._

"Here Draco, your present." Vincent suddenly remembered and reached beside him to pull out his gift. It was simply wrapped and wasn't too large.

"Oh here is mine." Greg stood up and took both presents to the table beside Draco.

"Ah, thanks?" Draco felt awkward about what he was supposed to say but from the grins those two gave him he supposed he guessed right. Draco was saved from any further embarrassments by his mother walking in.

"Draco!" She grinned, "Are you having fun?"

"We're fine mother." Draco sighed.

"Awe Harry doesn't look like he's having fun." Narcissa pointed out causing everyone to look at the boy staring at his plate.

"What? No, mom I'm fine. I'm having fun." Harry tried to grin, "This party is about Draco not me."

"Harry if something is wrong you know you can talk to me right?" Narcissa offered. Harry was quieter than he usually was and that was strange because Draco was with him. When Harry was with Draco he really opened up and acted like a child. But when he was alone he would barely say a word to anyone and was often seen staring out into nothing. He'd gotten better at it of course and would spend time with Narcissa when Draco was otherwise busy with something else but he would still be silent. That is to say Draco wasn't any better. When Lucius and Severus took the boy to go check his vaults Draco had been moody the entire time. He wouldn't leave his room except to ask how much longer Harry was going to take. Narcissa tried to placate him by telling him that the business with the vaults would take quite a while and he should be patient but Draco's only response was to go back into his room and slam the door breaking good knows what in there. But that wasn't the worst part, when Harry had to go with Severus to St. Mungos to make a report about all the things he had gone through and get a check up on his health he was gone for nearly eight hours. While Lucius and Severus noticed Harry's behavior and fixed the vault dealings into a few short visits there was nothing that could be done about his health screenings. Draco didn't eat anything or move from his spot in front of the fire place. He kept going on and on about something or another and while Narcissa did the best she could only Harry was able to truly bring him out of his…well his funk. But if Narcissa were to be honest there was nothing that brought her more joy then when Harry and Draco were reunited. It meant she didn't have to deal with it anymore.

"I know but really, I'm alright."

Narcissa didn't look convinced but after a moment she let it drop. "Do any of you need anything?"

"Yes, I'd like to use the bathroom." Blaise stood up trying to hold the smirk down.

"Sure, I'll take yo-"

"No, " Blaise cut Narcissa off, "Harry? Would you take me?"

"What?" Draco glared at Blaise, "Why is my mother not good enough?" Draco didn't even give Blaise a chance to answer before he stood up, "If need be I will take you."

"Draco you can't leave your party and your mother is your mother and a woman. I don't feel comfortable having her take me." Blaise grinned, "Besides Harry is otherwise unoccupied and he lives here. He can take me."

"Hell no." Draco growled.

"It's ok." Harry quickly stood between the two boys, "I don't mind Draco. It'll only be a few minutes and he's right, you can't leave your guest." Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, "It'll be alright." Once Draco nodded he turned to Blaise, "Follow me."

"Of course." Blaise smirked at Draco before turning to follow the smaller boy out of the room. Once they were out of earshot he spoke casually, "How mature of you Harry, to help me even when you don't like me."

"I never said I didn't like you."

"Sure seems that way." Blaise noticed Harry wasn't going to say anything and continued speaking, "So what's going on between you and Draco?"

"None of your business." Harry answered.

"Ouch, how mean. Aren't you supposed to be nice and sweet to your guest?"

"Aren't guest supposed to mind the boundaries between what's acceptable and what crosses the line?" Harry countered.

"I'm the type of guest to push the boundary line as far as it can possibly go. Like a rubber band, I'll go until I can't go any further."

"Don't you worry about the repercussions of your actions? When the rubber band has reached its max only two things can happen as a result of that."

"Yes, it either snaps, or rebounds back with more force than it previously had." Blaise stopped in front of Harry, "So which will you do Harry?"

Draco watched the two leave and got a bad feeling in his stomach, it didn't feel right letting Harry and Blaise leave alone. They obviously didn't get along though Draco didn't know why. Their distaste for each other was evident and though he felt the need to go and see what was going on he couldn't be a bad host and leave the people he was with now.

"So Draco have you decided whether or not you're going to marry me?" Pansy placed her hand on Draco's wrist causing him to come out of his thoughts.

"I'm not going to marry you." Draco sighed pulling his hand away. He needed to check on Harry not play babysitter to people he didn't even want in his house.

"I think you're going to have to look somewhere else for your future husband." Vince told Pansy, "Draco isn't interested."

"He's just too young to be thinking about it now. He'll come around eventually. I am the most suitable match for him." Pansy shrugged Vince's comment off.

"I'll never come around. I'm not going to marry you." Draco said dispassionately, "Can't you be satisfied with my friendship and move onto to someone who really wants you?"

"Well I'm satisfied for now." Pansy took a sip of the tea from the cup in front of her.

"But that satisfaction won't last long will it."

"I can wait for you Draco."

"You'll be waiting forever until you get it through that thick skull of yours that I don't want to marry you."

Vince watched as Pansy and Draco bickered back and forth. Draco's words were getting ruder and harsher until they were outright insults. He felt like he needed to intervene until Draco's mother appeared. She looked around for a second before muttering out loud, "Harry and Blaise aren't back yet? I wonder what's taking them so long."

Harry was silent as he waited for Blaise to finish in the restroom. He couldn't stand that boy. What was wrong with him? Why was he being so mean and rude? He treated Harry like he was better than him; like Harry was worse than something you would find at the bottom of your shoe. Blaise had made rude comments at him the whole time he was here and now he was making very personal questions about his relationship with Draco. He didn't even know what his relationship with Draco was but having Blaise make a joke out of hit was really making him angry. He didn't even know the boy and he could tell they weren't going to get along.

Blaise walked out of the bathroom looking around before he saw Harry standing by the window. He paused in his stride towards the boy. There was something about Harry that pissed him off but he couldn't place his finger on it. "Harry." Blaise caught his breath when those bright green eyes turned to face him. They lost the wistful look they held before and hardened.

"Are you done?" Harry asked moving to walk towards him.

"Yes." Blaise turned to follow Harry suddenly realizing what was wrong with him. He staggered in his steps placing a hand on the wall to steady himself. Harry rushed to his side placing a hand on his back.

"Blaise! Are you alright? What's wrong?" Harry forgot about his dislike of the boy.

"I'm fine." Blaise waved away the offered help. "Let's go back to the others."

"Are you sure?" Harry didn't move.

"Yes it's just the weight of certain things coming to light. If I can't handle this I won't be able to survive in this world much longer." Blaise said cryptically moving away from Harry to what he deemed a safe distance before walking forward.

"If you're sure." Harry moved to catch up with Blaise before continuing to lead him back.

Blaise stayed a little behind him. _How could something like this happen so soon? How could he Blaise Zambini have a crush on Harry Potter?_

A/N: yay sorry for the long note in the beginning. In response I made this chapter one of the longest yet. Though there were many places I wanted to stop it. Yes, I've made Blaise have a crush on Harry. It makes his behavior from earlier make sense. You know when you're little and you have a crush on someone you're really mean to them. I also think it helps to remind everyone that despite how he sounds, Blaise is still a child. And he is arrogant, he just is. I want to make him lighten up in the future and become more carefree but with how he's been raised he won't. That's where Harry comes in. Please leave your reviews and whatnot. They are very helpful.


	7. And His Name Was Sirius Black

The Missing Prince

Rated T*for now*

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything like that. **

Warnings: contains slash pairings meaning boyXboy and what not. If you don't like it leave. Dumbledore Bashing, Language

Authors Note: Ah someone pointed out my choice in doing the overused soul mate idea among other things. I know it is but I love it so much I had to use it. Plus any other option of keeping them together didn't work well in the way I wanted it too. But hopefully this doesn't turn out into the same soul mate idea you read about in every story…no promises. This story is slowly coming together but it's far from over. I'll update as often as I can but well, life happens. A lot of you want Harry to top and well I'll try but it's going to be hard and no promises Harry just doesn't seem like the type to top, in my other story he's top though but here…well we've got a long way to go.

Huge apology I messed up big time. I got the ages all wrong and confused since I kept changing my time skips. In the last chapter Draco was turning 9 not 8 and Harry was 8 and Blaise was 9. My other big mess up was Blaise's last name. I was so used to seeing Zambini that even though I have all the Harry Potter information printed in this huge book beside me I didn't bother really reading his name and skipped to all the good stuff. It is Zabini Thank you **sapphyredragon-rn ** I didn't even notice. Now I will go through that book. On another note; no Blaise is not oc all the other nice happy Blaise's you read about who love everything and whatnot they are oc my Blaise is exactly as he is in the book, Arrogant, sorta mean, and well he doesn't mince words. Even though he is a background character and watches from the sidelines I've got plans for him! And though Blaise may change there will always be that underlying tone to him. Again I am so sorry! It might happen again but if I mess up please tell me it helps me get better at this. 

Finally, here is chapter even with the character you've all been asking for.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: His Name Was Sirius Black**

"How was the party with the Malfoy's?" Blaise looked over at his mother who was sprawled across the couch. Husband number three was nowhere to be found but he knew that somewhere in the house was the carcass of some unnamed donor to his mother's vault.

"It was fine." Blaise stood still, "I met Harry Potter. Turns out the Malfoy's really did adopt him."

"Oh how nice." His mother took a long sip from the wine glass in front of her, "Be sure to make friends with that boy."

"Why? For his sizable wallet?" the only response he got from his mother was a leery smile. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

"Ok." His mother turned back to the fire. "We're going to have visitors for a while so stay out of sight"

Blaise didn't respond simply turning around and going up the stairs to his room. His mother was always like this. She always acted like she was intoxicated when he knew it was just a show. It wasn't like she was mean and hit Blaise. No she would never hit the son of the only man she ever truly loved. But she treated Blaise a little better than she treated a piece of furniture; as if, he wasn't really there. He could swear that sometimes she forgot about him; sometimes she would walk by and see him sitting in the living and pause for a second before remembering who he was. But that was better than the times she brought someone home.

It was a well know fact that Ms. Zabini wasn't exactly a saint when it came to the task of keeping her legs closed. She was more comparable to what muggles called a gold digger. Except she didn't wait for her husband's to die so she could move on to the next one. No, she simply did the reapers work for him and after a couple of years all her husband's could be seen on their death beds with a lovely Ms. Zabini standing right beside them. Blaise had no idea how she kept getting away with it; maybe it was because his mother was arguably one of the most beautiful witches in the world. Even so, Blaise would have preferred if his mother just did what normal mothers do.

He stopped at his room and opened the door before quickly entering and closing it. He didn't bother with the light; he preferred not being able to see. He shed his clothing as he walked to his bed deciding tonight wasn't a night to put on sleeping clothes. No one ever came in his room. No one was going to see what he looked like. No one would care.

After lying down Blaise sat awake for a while. His life wasn't terrible; he had a home, food, and extra things. He wasn't beaten, starved, or degraded. But why did he feel like his life was unbearable; like he would be better off dead. Maybe it was from the lack of physical affection; the touch from Harry Potter was the first time he'd been touched by someone else in a caring way in years. Maybe it was the lack of emotional affection; the last time he saw his mother truly smile at him was…when? Of maybe it was the loneliness, being lonely was a fate worse than death. He was so alone and just craved something, anything. And maybe Harry Potter; a boy who had defeated death, could be the one to give it to him.

* * *

Draco walked with Harry back to his room. Harry was being strangely quiet and when he came back with Blaise he did little more than sit down and stare at his plate. He didn't know what Blaise did but he knew he would get him the next time he saw him. Except Blaise didn't say much the rest of the evening either; and when it was time to go Blaise didn't leave with his usual veiled insult he just said goodbye to everyone and walked to the floo. It was strange and stranger Harry said bye before walking back to the room. He was grateful Blaise was the last guest so he could follow him but he was confused.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked once the door was closed.

"Nothing." Harry walked in and sat on the couch by the fireplace.

"Don't lie to me Harry, I know you better than that." Draco sat beside him, "I'm here to listen to your problems. How can I help if you won't allow me to?"

Harry looked up at Draco's words and suddenly felt bad. It was Draco's birthday and he was worrying about someone else instead of making sure Draco had a good time. "I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to worry you."

Draco took Harry's hand and held it against his cheek, "It's fine but remember that I'm always here for you. I'll never go anywhere. Now tell me, what happened today between you and Blaise."

Harry looked away before speaking, "It wasn't anything big. He just told me I was really immature, that I craved attention." Draco was about to interrupt before Harry continued speaking, "And I realized he was right."

"What?"

"I've never been treated like this before. I've never had so many people who love me; who don't judge me. And I realized that I wanted it to stay like this. I never had the chance to act like a child; and maybe I'm acting like it now." Harry suddenly felt really embarrassed. "Is it so wrong of me to want to act my age; despite all I've been through?"

Draco pulled Harry into his arms feeling happy when the boy did not object. "Don't listen to Blaise, he's an idiot. And there is nothing wrong with the way you act; the rest of us are just too mature for our own good. We should all be acting the way you do. Sometimes I feel like I don't act my age. I feel like I act the age of someone twice my own. I think I've only met three people who are doing life right."

"Who?" Harry asked curious.

"Vince, Greg, and well you." Draco grinned when he felt Harry laugh.

"They do act like children huh?"

"Maybe that's why you get along with them so well." Draco smiled before he felt Harry pull away. "Harry? What is it?"

"I almost forgot to give you your present." Harry jumped up and ran to his wardrobe digging around in the back. He grinned in relief when he pulled out the small red case. He hurried back to Draco's side before handing it to him. "Here Draco. I paid for it with money from my vault and mom helped me pick it out."

Draco accepted the gift wrapping an arm around Harry before opening the case. Inside was a ring; it was platinum with a large bright green emerald that matched the eye color of his most important person. He noticed a small diamonds situated on each side of the emerald and he could feel the magic radiating off the ring. He wasn't good at magic yet but he could tell that there were some protection spells as well as a spell that would make sure he would never lose the ring and one that would make it grow as he grew. Though he knew he would never be taking it off.

"Harry, this is gorgeous." Draco put the ring on his finger looking at it in the light of the fire. The green stone glowed brighter than ever. "Thank you." He said whole heartedly pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry grinned when Draco said he like it. He was happy; at first he didn't know what to get Harry but Mom said that he should get Draco a ring. When he asked why she said it would be important in the future but for now it was something sweet and thoughtful to give him since Draco practically had everything else. She helped him pick out the ring saying that Draco's favorite color was green and the emerald would be perfect. They had gotten words inscribed inside but they wouldn't show until Draco needed to hear them the most.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco sighing. He couldn't be happier. He wished times like these lasted forever.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Harry ran into the living room where his mother and Draco were sitting down. "It came! It finally came!" He jumped into Draco's lap causing the larger boy to laugh and take the letter being waved around in his face.

"Oh well, it's about time Harry." Narcissa smiled reaching out to accept the letter from Harry. "Now let's see what it says," Narcissa grinned, "Oh yes Harry Potter will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"That's great Harry!" Draco hugged the boy in his lap, "Though I always knew you were going to go. I don't know why you were so worried."

"Well you got your letter weeks ago! I was scared that I was going to have to stay behind while you went off and had fun." Harry pouted.

"It's because your birthday was three days ago Harry. You know you can only go to Hogwarts when you turn eleven and you've been ten up until three days ago." Draco ran his hands through the dark burnet locks that while still unmanageable were unbelievably soft.

"Pft Lucius has been looking at Durmstang Institute in case Harry didn't get accepted. Worried warts the both of you, Harry you take too much after your father." Narcissa grinned. "I'll go tell your father the good news. You guys go get dressed this good news needs to be celebrated. I'll call Severus now."

Draco couldn't help but smile at Harry's grinning face. "I'm so excited! We'll get to go to school together! I wonder what house I'll be sorted into! Oh we get to go shopping! I can't wait to get my wand!" Harry continued on settling into Draco's arms. His hand interlaced with Draco's showing their matching rings. For Harry's birthday Draco had returned the gift but unlike his silver ring Harry's was gold with a bright red ruby being the jewel of attention surrounded by diamonds. It was more feminine than Draco's but Harry thought is suited him. It wasn't until they both had their rings that their father yelled out angrily that Narcissa had gotten them promise rings. When they looked confused he explained that the rings they were wearing were promise rings and he proceeded to hunt down his wife to get her to explain things. Their mother was much calmer and told them it was a symbol that they were already bonded or to be bonded to someone else, like her wedding ring. Lucius was off yelling about how they were too young and evil manipulative wives. But Draco had calmly said he was ok with this and that Harry was his anyways, it was just a symbol for everyone else to know. Harry of course was more than happy with his ring having never received a gift as nice as this one.

"Yes that's all good. Just make sure you don't get placed in Hufflepuff, not only will father kill you but I will be mortified at having been matched with a Hufflepuff." Draco cut him off, "Imagine what Uncle Sev will do?"

"What if I'm Ravenclaw?" Harry imagined his uncle's reaction at hearing he was a Hufflepuff.

"That wouldn't be too bad, but I don't know if you have the brains." Draco teased, "Though I get the feeling you're more of a Gryffindor."

"Why?"

"Well just like Malfoy's are Slytherin through and through, Potters are…well they are Gryffindors." Draco shrugged and it was true Potters were descendents of Gordric Gryffindor himself; they were the physical embodiment of bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Malfoy's on the other hand, while not descendents of Salazar Slytherin were indefinitely a Slytherin family; like the Potters they embodied ambition, cleverness, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure blood heritage. The only families more Slytherin than theirs was the Blacks, and the Princes; but with both of those lines dying out the Malfoy name was at its all time high.

Harry remembered how Uncle Sevvy and their parents spoke of Gryffindors and wasn't so sure he wanted to be one, "Will you still want to be with me if I'm a Gryffindor?" he asked.

"Of course I will Harry. What makes you think that you being a Gryffindor will make me not want you?" Draco had an idea where this was coming from but needed to hear it from Harry.

"Well," Harry paused suddenly feeling ridiculous, "Uncle Sev and Papa say that Gryffindors are terrible, the whole lot of them. That they don't think about anything they do and they're all dreadfully loud. And that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along."

"Well we don't know if you're going to a Gryffindor; but if you are we'll just work it out. It's going to be fine. No one is going to toss you away because you become Harry Potter Gryffindor Golden Boy or something." Draco grinned.

"And I'll stand beside you even if you become Draco Malfoy Slytherin Ice Prince." Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco.

"Hey!"

* * *

Narcissa walked into her husband's study, "Oh Lucius you'll never believe the good news-"She paused when she saw her husband talking to a man seated in the chair, "Oh I didn't know you had guest. I'll come back later."

"No, Narcissa I'd like to introduce you to someone." Lucius waved his wife forward. She walked hesitantly remembering the last man her husband introduced her to and once at his side she turned to look at the man fully. "This, my dear, is your cousin, Sirius Black."

* * *

Ten years ago Sirius Black was convicted for the murder of Lily and James Potter along with eleven other wizards. He had no alibis and there was no case, because the chaos of that time he was able to be put in Azkaban without so much as anyone knowing. The newspapers of that time of course went crazy with the story and made up the details that were left out. Some said Sirius Black was jealous of James, some said Sirius Black was actually a dark wizard, and some said he was just crazy. Only two people knew what really happened that day; and with one of them in prison and no one believing him, Dumbledore had gotten away scott free.

At least he thought so until news hit him that Sirius Black was released from Azkaban. Someone with a lot of power had convinced the Wizengamot to pardon him of all his crimes and place everything on a recently caught Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore knew it wouldn't be long until someone found out what really happened that day in Gordrics Hollow. The only he thing he was positive would be ok was that Sirius Black wouldn't be the one to tell what happened. The memory block he put on his mind would ensure that everything from that night was just a fuzzy unclear memory and the more he tried to remember the more pain he would be in.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Soon Harry Potter will be within my grasps." He ran a finger down his beard, "Everything is going according to plan. It won't be long now."

* * *

Sirius followed Narcissa and Lucius down the hallway towards the boys. He didn't know how Lucius got him out, he knew it must have taken some time and many favors must have been called in but somehow Sirius was free. He was happy he was free but he knew he could never go back to how his life used to be. He'd been through too much and lost too much to ever go back. He'd been in prison so long he figured he might as well spend the rest of his life rotting in there with no hope to return to the outside world. He didn't even think he could handle the outside world. He was incredibly happy when Lucius had taken him straight from Azkaban to St. Mungos where the Malfoys own private healers were waiting for him. He didn't look like death anymore but he didn't look healthy like he did before he went into Azkaban. He knew he would never be the man he was before he went in but he didn't want to be stuck in the same spot forever. He wanted to walk on his own and he knew it would take some time. It would take a lot of time and someone with patience to help him but he wasn't worried about that now. He would forget about all that until it was important.

He followed Narcissa into a room where a blonde tuff of hair and a brown tuff of hair peeked out from behind a couch set in front of a fireplace. Giggling could be heard along with whispers from both boys.

"Draco. Harry." Narcissa called walking towards the couch while Sirius stood back near the door; he suddenly didn't know if he was ready for this. "There is someone we'd like you to meet."

Sirius watched as the blonde one, Draco she called him, stood up first. He looked just like Lucius when he was in school. He wondered if there was even any Black blood flowing through him until he saw the grey blue eyes turning towards him, ah there it was. Then he saw the boy pull a shorter burnet haired boy to stand with him. This boy had a huge smile on his face and was holding Draco's hand. He looked just like James did, the unruly locks, the glasses, and the tanned skin. Again he wondered where the maternal blood even got to show until the boy opened his eyes and looked at him. There it was Lily's mark on him, the bright green eyes. He had to take a step back to steady himself and felt a reassuring grip on his arm from Lucius Malfoy.

"This is Sirius Black, my cousin." Narcissa began, "And your godfather Harry." Every watched Harry's reaction except Draco who was now watching Sirius.

Sirius wondered what Harry would do, probably nothing. He wouldn't remember the times Sirius snuck into his room when he spent the nights at the Potters house and held him. He wouldn't remember when he played blocks with him on the floor. He wouldn't remember when he carried Harry around to see the leaves changing colors or when he played with the boy in his animagus form. No there was no way Harry could remember all that. The time they had spent together had been so short but it was the only happiness Sirius was able to draw from during his particularly bad nights at Azkaban. When the air was so cold and not even turning into Padfoot and hiding under the board of a cot could give him warmth those memories did.

Sirius found his legs and moved away from Lucius before walking towards Harry. Once he was close enough he kneeled down on the floor so he was near eye level with Harry though the boy was a little taller them him. "Hey Pronglet, it's been a long time." He didn't know what to say and figured that was good enough.

He couldn't express his shock when Harry leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck. "I have someone too." Harry kept saying into his neck.

Draco watched Harry hugging his second cousin and wondered if he should do something. He was at a standstill. He knew who Sirius Black was; everyone knew who Sirius Black was. Did this mean he was going to take Harry away? By law he could especially if he was here now; he knew his parents would never bring an escaped convict into the house so he had to have been pardoned. Draco wanted nothing more than to take Harry from his arms and hide him away but he could tell how much this man meant to him. Severus never failed to tell Harry stories about his real parents. They had established that when Harry was young so he would know that he had parents and that they died for him. As a child that's a lot to take in but what was harder yet was trying to get Harry to separate the fictional parents he grew up with to the real parents that he was only able to spend three months with. Harry did say he had foggy memories of a happier time but it was inconceivable that he could remember who his parents were at such a young age. Harry still cringed when he saw pictures of them and wasn't able to talk much about his life before the Malfoys. Severus was unwilling to delve into Harry's mind to see what his fake parents did to him they all knew the discussion of Lily and James Potter was one that would have to be put off for a while. Draco was pretty sure his parents had warned Sirius about this and hopefully he wouldn't talk too much about the parent issue. He wondered what the explanation for him being gone all these years would be.

But before Draco was allowed to think on it any further his mother placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him away. "Let's give them some time together."

"So they can talk about what?" Draco asked not moving. "There is nothing for them to talk about and I have to ensure that he doesn't say anything that will distress Harry. I'm not going."

Narcissa wanted to argue but one look from her husband had her biting her tongue. Draco was right, Harry wasn't good when things came to his parents and she knew that that was all Sirius knew to talk about. It was best to watch their meetings until they got to know each other a little better. "How about we all go have lunch?" Narcissa offered pleased when Harry extracted himself from Sirius to grab Draco's hand. "You two go wash up. We'll meet you in the dining room."

Harry was about to leave before looking back at his godfather. It was still strange for him to think he had one of those.

"I'm not going anywhere Harry." Sirius guessed that the boy needed reassurance that he wasn't going to run away.

Harry nodded before turning and allowing Draco to pull him to the bathroom. "Did you see him Dray? That's my family."

* * *

Sirius sat on the ground for a while before breaking down into tears. He felt Narcissa rush to his side and wrap her arms around him.

"Sirius! What's wrong?" she cried patting his unkempt black hair.

He turned and looked at his cousins, "I've been gone for so long. I've missed so much. I don't even know what to say to him. I could only hug him and tell him I'm here." He watched her grey eyes studying him, "I can't even talk to him about his parents because of what he's been through! What do I say?"

Lucius decided to step in before a breakdown happened, "You're doing fine Sirius. The only thing that boy will ever ask of you is to hug him and tell him you are there for him. Be a solid point in his life now and make up for the time you were not able to be there for him. If he needs to cry and lend him your shoulder. If he needs to laugh than do what you do best and provide him with a smile. And if he needs to vent then sit down and give him your ear. You are his family and one of his last remaining ties to his parents. He will never ask anything of you. All you have to do is do what you've been doing all these years."

"Do nothing." Sirius whispered bitterly.

"No, give him the one emotion he still does not understand." Lucius paused, "Just love him."

* * *

A/N: yay Sirius Black oh I love that man. And he is finally here. I like how helpful Lucius is and I'm not sure how Harry's reaction will be when he learns who Sirius really is. I think he's more excited at the fact that he has someone who he can call a part of his family. Gryffindor through and through that boy is not thinking things through. As for pairings…well I don't know if Sirius should get with anyone or if I should bring Remus in. Alas where is my muse when I need her…I should hunt one down.

Again I'm really sorry about all my mess ups I've been more focused on getting my life together but I shall give this the attention it deserves. Thank you again **sapphyredragon-rn **I owe you one and in return if you want to see something in the story I will gladly add it in somehow…so only you get a special request. Seem fair? I apologize profusely and if anyone see's any other things messed up please _please _tell me!

Until next time, leave your reviews, comments, questions and for you **sapphyredragon-rn** a special request.


	8. Diagon Alley

The Missing Prince

Rated T*for now*

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything like that. **

Warnings: contains slash pairings meaning boyXboy and what not. If you don't like it leave. Dumbledore Bashing, Language

Authors Note: Welcome back one and all to Chapter Eight of The Missing Prince. If you haven't figured it out by now the title doesn't have much to do with the story…I just couldn't think of anything else. I wonder how I'm shucking out all these chapters in such a short time. I surprise myself sometimes. Well here is chapter eight and we will meet some characters you have all been dying to meet. Oh yes, they've got lovely red hair, freckles, and they multiply like rabbits in heat. *If you don't know who I'm talking about…leave.*

Ah a question about Harry's parents…I can understand how this could get confusing but as he grows up he'll be able to handle the truth better than a child would. And who are his fake human parents? Well, I'm pretty sure no one could guess that, it's a surprise. And the death penalty…did I say that? I thought I said life in prison…ah just checked…I did say death accident I meant life in prison that was when I was deciding between death or life in prison. Sorry sorry, one more thing, I'm not trying to make this story correct in the real world, that's why I didn't put years because it's hard enough keeping track of the Harry Potter world. I know that Harry wasn't born until 1980 but I wasn't alive in 1980 nor do I really want to do that research for 1980…don't care that much. But thank you for pointing out my mistake I'll try to fix it.

(This chapter has been done for almost two weeks but hated me for some odd reason and i couldn't log in at all. I ended up downloading google chrome since internet explorer 9 wouldn't open the page. and tahdah! double upload time! just to catch up and all.)

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Diagon Alley**

"I just don't see why Blaise has to come with us. That arrogant, know it all, stick up his ar-"

"Draco!" Narcissa pinched her son on the shoulder, "You know he has no one to go with him. And he is a friend of the family. I couldn't just tell his mother 'no he can't come with us'."

"Why couldn't his mother take him?" Draco glared as he pulled on his robes and waited for Harry to hurry up.

"You know what kind of person she is Draco. Now you will be nice to Blaise or I will take you home and Harry can go shopping with Blaise, your father, and Sirius. I'm sure they won't mind getting your things." Narcissa threatened pleased when she saw the look of terror on his face. She knew that Draco didn't like Blaise though she didn't know why. He got angry every time she invited him over. She figured it was probably because Blaise and Harry had buried whatever was between them and had now gotten really close. Whenever he came over Draco was pushed to the side and Harry and Blaise would spend the whole day together. Those days Draco's temper was impossible and Narcissa often pushed him off on Severus since he seemed like the only person who could handle Draco during these moments. Especially when Lucius would fake being busy just so he wouldn't have to deal with Draco.

"Fine, I will deal with him." Draco crossed his arms not happy in the least.

"I wonder what's taking Harry so long." Narcissa began to say until a black grim came bounding in followed by a laughing boy. Harry grabbed Draco and hid behind him as the giant beast slid to a stop almost hitting the wall.

"Are you both finished?" Severus walked calmly into the room and it didn't take them long to figure out that he had been following them for quite some time.

"Uncle Sevvy it was an accident I swear." Harry continued to hide behind Draco glancing up at the glowering man with pouting green eyes. It wasn't working.

"What did you do now?" Draco asked knowing it didn't take much for his godfather to get angry but if Harry and his godfather were involved it was probably a prank of sorts.

"They decided that it would be funny to turn my hair a bright pink," Severus glared at the accused.

"But it's not pink." Narcissa pointed out confused.

"No it's not. Because I know the counter to that dreadful charm seeing as how that mutt placed it on me when we were back in school." Severus touched his hair self consciously as if to reassure himself before turning back to the two. "I ought to have you both scrubbing all the cauldrons in my lab for weeks-"

"But I've got a better idea." Lucius suddenly appeared in the doorway. "You missed a spot Severus." Lucius added pulling the tuff of pink hair, "And as for you two, what do you say to no desert…for two weeks."

"What?" Harry yelled at the same time Sirius transformed back to a person.

"How can you do that Lucy?" Sirius ignored the glare he received having picked up the nickname from the house elves. "We were just bonding. You aren't going to punish me for bonding with my godson that I haven't seen in over eleven years are you."

Lucius paused in his punishment; his anger wavering, _He had a point? No, be strong against those adorable pouting green eyes and…that dog like face? Yeah it's all coming back to me. _"No. The punishment is final. Now hurry and go to the waiting room. Mr. Zabini should be arriving any moment now and we will be flooing to Diagon Alley. Draco you will go with me, Harry you will go with Narcissa and Blaise will be going with Severus. Black you are staying here."

"What? I thought Snivellus was supposed to stay and I would get to go?" Sirius pouted following them into the room.

"Well I've just changed my mind based on your behavior. Maybe you will think twice before you pull pranks under my roof." Lucius smirked.

"This isn't fair. I'm an adult!" Sirius kicked at the dust in the room.

"Then start acting like one."

* * *

Garrick Ollivander was one of the few remaining proprietors in Diagon Alley and had the only wand shop there. Ever since the Dark Lord showed up many witches and wizards alike went into hiding; all just sitting still until this all blew over. This made Ollivanders Wand Shop one of the only places to get wands in all of Great Britian. Of course this meant that the shop had seen its fair share of clients all shapes and sizes from all corners of the nation.

"Ah it's been a while since I've had a Malfoy, Potter, and Zabini in my shop." Harry looked up at the old man appearing from behind a stack of boxes. "This is the first time they've all came in together."

"Yes we're here for-"

"Oh I know what you're here for Malfoy, 10" Hawthorne with a Unicorn Hair for the center. A very strong wand and says a lot about the wielder. I hope you know about unicorns to understand, Mister Malfoy?" Ollivander asked as he looked around before handing finding a box and handing it to Draco. "Here try that out."

Draco accepted the seemingly harmless stick but once it was in his grasp he felt the magic from it. He did a simple flick and it sputtered green sparks.

"Perfect. Unicorn right near poked my eye out for taking that hair." Ollivander clapped his hands before turning to Blaise, "Ah Mister Zabini 11" Berlina with an Augurey feather center." Again Ollivander walked around before finding the box and handing it to Blaise, "It suits you and though you may not know it yet, the dark things that are stirring within you should not go ignored. You must really sit back and think about what it is you truly want."

Blaise glared at the nosey old man before accepting the wand and doing the same thing Draco did. He deemed it suitable and stood back waiting for the last one to get theirs.

"Ah, Harry Potter." Ollivander looked at Harry for a second before grabbing him a box. "Try this one." Harry accepted it and copied Draco's move but only smoke and fire erupted from the wand. He looked at it mournfully before handing it back to the man. "Ok, that's not right. Here, try this one." Harry repeated his early motions and was again rewarded with a loud blast before smoke rose from the tip of the wand. "Hmm not that one either. Well I wasn't sure if my inklings were right but I think I know which one is for you." Ollivander walked to the back before appearing with a black box, " 11", Holly with a phoenix feather center for you Mister Potter."

Harry held his hand out for the wand and somehow knew this one was the one, it didn't feel weird like the last two. He did the swish and flick but instead of the green sparks Blaise and Draco got his were a bright red. "Wow."

"Yes, wow indeed Mister Potter. The wand you have in your hands is a very special wand and there is only one other like it in existence. The bird that the feather was taken from only allowed two feathers to be pulled; one was placed in your wand." Ollivander looked thoughtful. "Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard remember…I think we must expect great things from you Mr. Potter...After all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things-terrible, yes but great."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Harry asked intrigued. "Who is that? This person has the other wand?"

"Well…see that wand was given out a long time ago." Ollivander began to look uncomfortable, "Before you were even born Mister Potter. I'm not even sure if I'm correct in the other man who has it. I don't really remember."

Draco narrowed his eyes, he knew that wand makers remembered every wand they ever made and gave out. It wasn't possible to forget. But from the look on the man's face he knew who it belonged to. Seeing a problem he quickly stepped in, "Thank you Ollivander how much do we owe you."

"Oh, your wands have already been paid for by your respective guardians." Ollivander turned and began heading back into the mess of the shop, "its all fine. Now if you'll excuse me. I've got much to do seeing as it is school season. Good day boys."

Lucius watched the boys exit and waved them over to where he stood with Narcissa and Severus. "So what did you all get?" he asked knowing Narcissa was about to burst from not knowing.

"I got 11" Berlina with an Augurey feather center." Blaise shrugged holding out his wand.

"Oh wow. That is a very rare bird indeed and hardly seen by anyone." Severus eye Blaise's wand. "You should probably look up a bit of information about the bird since you most likely got a cryptic message from that old fool. I doubt many truly know what the bird is and that might explain what he meant."

"Well I got 10" Hawthorne with a Unicorn Hair for the center." Draco held his out proudly for his father to accept.

"Reminds me of mine; though my wood was Ash." Lucius patted his son's shoulder in approval before handing the wand back.

"And you Harry?" Narcissa asked patting the boys head.

"I got 11", Holly with a phoenix feather center but he said something strange about my wand." Harry held his wand thoughtfully.

"Oh, what did he say?"

"He said that the brother wand to Harry's belonged to The Dark Lord." Blaise said bluntfully causing everyone around them to go silent. Blaise watched as some witches walked by eavesdropping, "Can I bloody well help you? Do you need assistance in finding your way back to the red district you so obviously belong in?" The witches huffed away in anger obviously forgetting his earlier comment.

"Isn't the Dark Lord a bad guy?" Harry asked.

Lucius paused wondering what to say. Of course they told Harry who the Dark Lord was and how he defeated him when he was a baby but other than that they never approached the topic. It wasn't something you just casually brought up. Especially when Harry got all distant when anything about the past was brought up. It was a good thing Harry didn't know what brother wands were but it wouldn't be long before he found out.

"I suppose we should get a move on and finish shopping. I don't want to be out here longer than I need to be." Severus smoothly evaded Harry's question taking the burnet boy's hand and leading him down the road.

Narcissa and Lucius breathed a sigh of relief when Harry began asking Severus who Madam Malkin was seeming to have forgotten the question.

"I suppose we should catch up. You both need your school robes." Narcissa patted both boys on the shoulder before leading them to follow Severus.

* * *

Harry grinned from his seat at Draco and Blaise standing on the podiums getting measured.

"Oh you think it's funny now but wait until you get up here and you have an overly friendly women touching on all your private bits." Blaise whispered to Harry once Madam Malkin had disappeared.

"It is funny." Harry grinned standing up and moving so he sat in front of the two boys. "You both look so embarrassed."

Neither boy had a chance to answer as Madam Malkin returned and handed both boys a set of robes before pushing them into changing rooms.

"Your turn Mister Potter." She waved him up onto the stand before going through the same process.

By the time she was finished all three boys were thoroughly flushed with bags full of new robes. Harry had taken to holding onto Draco's arm before they even left the shop hoping he would never have to return.

"Ah I see you boys got the full experience in there." Lucius smirked at their faces.

"Let's just head to Flourish and Botts and get this over with." Draco handed his father the bags before grabbing Harry's hand. He waited for his father to shrink the bags and place them in his pockets before walking down the road.

"I've got the list of books. Why don't you boys look around and see if there is anything you like?" Narcissa said as she walked to find the manager of the store.

"Ok," Draco pulled Harry along which meant Blaise was going to follow. Oh how he hated that boy now.

"So Harry, where do you think you'll get sorted into?" Blaise decided to make small talk once Draco got lost in the books and temporarily forgot Harry.

"Well Draco and Sirius said I'll probably be Gryffindor."Harry sighed disappointed, "And you?"

"The Zabini's, while of Italian descent, are very much a Slytherin family." Blaise grinned proudly, "Don't look so sad. It doesn't matter what house you're in. We'll still be there for you."

"Sorry to interrupt such a touching scene but you're in my way." Harry raised his eye brows to find a bushy haired girl holding a stack of books.

"Do you need help?" Harry asked already moving aside so she could get by.

"That would actually be very much appreciated." Harry accepted three of the books bringing her load down to four and they set them on a nearby table. "Thank you for your help."

Harry was a little dejected to find himself shorter than the girl, "Oh it wasn't a problem at all."

"Harry?" Draco called coming around the bookshelves to find Harry talking to a girl. "Harry there you are. I was worried when Blaise said you left to go talk to a girl. He looked disgusted for some reason." Draco stopped talking as he saw the girl Harry was talking to. "Who are you?" he asked though he had a vague idea.

"Oh right, sorry, my name is Hermione Granger." She introduced herself. "Are you both here to get books for school too?"

"Yes we are. Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Harry asked delighted to meet another student, "Oh and I'm Harry and this are Draco."

"Yes, I'm going to Hogwarts. It's nice to meet someone else besides the people I'm shopping with." She smiled.

"People you're with? Fuck." Draco growled already knowing who was going to appear.

"Hey Hermione, where are you?" They all heard a loud voice call as they entered the shop.

"Over here Ron." Hermione called back.

"Harry we need to go." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and began to move away.

"But you haven't even met Ron yet." Hermione asked confused reaching out to grab Harry.

"I have; you mudblood filth." Draco hissed pulling Harry even closer.

"What?"

"There you are Herm. We've been looking for you." All three turned to watch the red headed child come in. "Malfoy!"

"Only one wizard family has hair that disgusting, freckles that unsightly, and more children than they can afford." Draco put on his arrogant sneer. "Weasleys."

"Shut up you pureblood prat." Ron glared.

"Ah that's the best you can come up with." Draco taunted.

"Who is this?" Harry asked suddenly brining attention to himself.

"This, love, is the most disgraceful, poorest, dirtiest, pureblood family in all of Great Britain." Draco gestured towards Ron, "They're pureblood traitors."

"Say's the death eater in the making." Ron glared, "It doesn't matter what that little brat thinks anyways. His mind is probably all corrupted by you. Who knows what he's had to witness in the prison you call a home."

"Jealous because it's bigger, better, and cleaner than yours." Draco grinned.

"I'm not a brat!" Harry glared already not liking this boy. How could he talk about his family like that when he didn't even know them?

"Wait; if you're Malfoy then that makes you," Hermione's eyes widened, as she thought to herself while the boys were arguing, "You're Harry Potter!"

"Shut up you disgusting piece of trash." Draco yelled in whispers, "Do you think the whole world needs to be informed of who's here?"

"Harry Potter?" Ron's eyes widened, "What's he doing with Malfoy?"

"That's right, you family is too poor to afford a newspaper." Draco grinned before turning away, "Maybe your filthy little mudblood friend can inform you on this since she's more informed than you." And with that Draco pulled Harry away not wanting to be near trash like them unless he had to.

Harry followed Draco unable to keep up. Why did Draco keep calling that nice girl a mudblood? And what was up with the Weasleys, normally Draco got along with all the pureblood children he met; but the Weasleys seemed to be a different story all together.

Narcissa turned around to find the three boys standing behind here waiting. Blaise had an indifferent look on his face, Draco looked angry and harry looked confused. "So you guys didn't find anything?"

"Oh no we found something." Blaise said the second a loud 'OI MALFOY! GET BACK HERE!' rang out through the entire store.

"Is that our cue to leave?" Narcissa asked already seeing the multitude of red and not feeling up to talking/arguing to them.

"Yes." Draco said as he began to walk out of the store.

"What's going on?" Harry asked out loud still confused.

"There's a huge feud going on between the Malfoys and the Weasleys." Blaise answered as he walked beside Harry.

"Who are the Weasleys?"

"They are the Weasleys." Blaise pointed towards a large grouping of people that all had red hair.

"Well if it isn't Narcissa Malfoy," Narcissa stiffened before turning around and smiling tightly at the short plump woman.

"Good evening Molly. I see you are out school shopping," she gestured to the brood surrounding her.

"ah yes we're just here to pick up a few things." Molly smiled.

"Because that's all they can afford." Draco muttered causing Blaise to smirk and Harry to giggle.

"And who may I ask is this?" Molly continued to smile though it looked just as forced as Narcissa's.

"Oh, it's just my sons and their friend." Narcissa evaded smoothly. "Well my husband is waiting for us so I'm terribly sorry to cut this short. I'm sure they will all be able to meet each other at school. Until then I wish you well." And with that she turned to leave.

Draco turned to follow his mother before pausing and looking back at Ron. "My mother is right. I can't wait to see you at school Weasel."

"You and your disgusting brood of pureblood rejects be sure to have a good day." Blaise moved to stand on the other side of Harry as they created a sort of barrier around him.

"Besides the mudblood of course. I'm sure you know what we want to happen to trash like that." Draco waved a hand.

"I know why she was stuck with street urchins like them." Blaise turned and began to leave.

"Well, tell Hermione I said bye." Harry waved following the Draco and Blaise.

* * *

"'Tell Hermione I said bye?' Harry you totally ruined our insults!" Blaise poked the smaller boy in the shoulder once they reached Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You should be punished." Blaise rubbed his chin. "Now I must think of a punishment."

"Oh Blaise I'm so scared." Harry laughed, "Besides Draco will protect me."

"Not this time." Draco patted Harry's head, "I'm with Blaise on this one. You deserve to be punished."

"But I didn't do anything." Harry protested.

"You are becoming friends with a mudblood and you ruined our insults at the most disgusting family in great Britain besides the Longbottoms," Blaise answered.

"Longbottoms?"

"A topic for another discussion at another time." Narcissa suddenly interrupted. "You all need to pick your owls and Harry you need to pick your familiar."

"My familiar is an owl?" Harry felt a headache coming on and knew that when he went home he was going to take a long nap. Maybe Uncle Siri would answer his questions.

"Well, no, your familiar can be anything you want; I just have a feeling that an owl will suit you best." Narcissa explained.

Harry nodded and walked into the room looking at all the bird cages. Most of them were full of your averages owls and some had a hawk or eagle. He already knew what Draco and Blaise would pick. But he couldn't find anything that really called out to him. He didn't want to have to go back to mother and tell her that he didn't like any of them.

"Can I help you?" Harry looked up to see a tall teenager leaning down and smiling at him.

"I'm looking for an owl?" Harry answered figuring he might as well be honest.

"Well you came to the right place." He grinned, "My name is Roger, I see that you've already looked around. Didn't see anything you liked?"

Harry shook his head, "Not really. I mean there are all lovely birds but I don't see one that really stands out."

"Ah you have a good eye." Roger placed a hand on Harry and leading him to the back of the store. "I think I know what you're looking for but I must warn you. This bird is as feisty as she is beautiful." Harry simply followed and gasped when Roger reached out and pulled a curtain of a bird cage revealing a beautiful snow white owl.

"Wow she's so pretty." Harry reached out to touch the cage.

Roger reached out and grabbed his hand, "Careful, she bites."

Harry noticed the owl watching him and felt a strange kinship to her. Here she was away from all the other owls all lonely in her cage with no one to play with. It was how Harry was before he met Draco. "I want her."

"Are you sure kid? You haven't even held her yet." Roger scratched the back of his head.

"Can I hold her?" Harry asked.

Roger pursed his lip, he had to get rid of this bird, "Sure why not. Here I'll open the cage." He reached up and unhooked the latch.

Once the cage was open the white owl flew out and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry reached out and petted her smiling when she hooted softly. "Your name is Hedwig."

"Well I'll be."

"Harry is that one the one you want?" Harry turned to find Draco smiling at him. On Draco's shoulder sat a large black Hawk.

"Yes. Her name is Hedwig." Harry said proudly.

"Oh my, she is very pretty Harry what a good choice." Narcissa smiled reaching out and petting the bird who butted her hand affectionately.

"Wow. That bird seems to really like you guys." Roger grinned, "You all must be pretty special."

"Thank you." Narcissa smiled laughing a little when Roger blushed. "Well we will take these two plus that one that he is holding."

Blaise appeared carrying a simple dark almost black owl that was a little bigger than Hedwig but smaller than Draco's hawk.

"I never took you for getting something so…simple." Draco pointed at the bird.

"His name is Reginald." Blaise petted the owl.

"Why does he have such a regal sounding name and he looks so….peasant-ish." Draco grinned, "It's very misleading."

"And what is that monstrosity on your shoulders name?" Blaise glared at Draco.

"Well I'll have you know his name is Nero." Draco said proudly.

"Maybe you two should switch names." Harry suddenly said causing Narcissa to laugh behind him.

A/N: ok for Blaises wand there isn't much known about Blaise in general and he is a major side character in both the books and movies so the details on his wand are unknown and totally made up by me. I really just searched a wood and made a center and length. The wood is real and an Augurey is an Irish Phoenix that is a thin and mournful looking bird somewhat like a small underfed vulture in appearance, with greenish black feathers and a sharp beak.*from wikia* and it is actually in Harry Potter and I thought the bird suited Blaise so…I used it. I never knew how much research actually went in to writing fanfictions that are correct. Unless you are a mega fan and know absolutely everything quite a bit of research is required to avoid mistakes. I mean, I had to look up everyone's wand, then look up Diagon alley and all the shops they had, plus most of the characters in general had a lot of thing I didn't know. Wow, this is hard…but it's all for you. Please appreciate my hard work! Leave your reviews if you want…or comment…and whatnot.


	9. Bonding Before Goodbyes

The Missing Prince

Rated T*for now*

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything like that. **

Warnings: contains slash pairings meaning boyXboy and what not. If you don't like it leave. Dumbledore Bashing, Language

Authors Note: Welcome to another chapter. Sometimes Harry seems really immature to me especially after all he's been through but I think I explained why he acts the way he does. He know he's acting like a child but it's because he never got the chance to act like a child when he was actually a child so it's like…all built up and coming out now. But once he gets to Hogwarts things will change. They have to, I'm pretty sure Harry realizes he won't be able to hide behind the innocent child act forever. I just wonder which character is going to be the first to see the true Harry that hides behind his innocent mask? Or when that mask will crack and all that built up stress, anger, and confusion is going to pour out. Oh poor Harry! Haha well enough from me I'm obviously crazy on with chapter 9!

* * *

Ok time to reply to some reviews since I've only done it to one and most of the reviews are always just 'loved the chap update soon!' Not saying I don't love those too! I just don't know what to say back. And a lot of guest left interesting messages but I can't reply because well…you didn't leave a name…but I love my guest reviewers as well! If you don't want to read this feel free to skip ahead to the story I know I always do XP.

**Candy3314** Thanks so much haha you sound very spazz-tastic and don't worry about it I don't mind that you reviewed twice its ok. I love a possessive Draco too I find it to be adorable and oh so sweet _! And I love the soulmate cliché no matter what anyone says and I'm happy someone else does too! Please continue to read!

**emerald.05 **thank you for your review it's nice that you like Blaise and I will take your vote into consideration *whispers* though I'm pretty sure I'm going to do that…I honestly don't see Harry as being top in this story*whispers* Please continue to read and review.

**cocobyrd87 **Sorry Harry is just not a Slytherin haha should I have put spoiler on that? Thank you please keep reading.

**Yana5 **I hope so too…but who knows what will happen. Dumbledore is still a mystery to us all…but it shall all be revealed in time. Thank you please continue to read this story…it is my gift to the world. Please keep reviewing and reading and breathing and making sandwhiches…cough I'm sorta hungry.

**Nikkiru **I am probably that one person that doesn't like Sirius and Severus paired together…why? I don't know I love them both so much just not together. That is to say I'm not unwilling to hear what the readers think and take them into consideration. You never know that might just happen…and then again it might not. I plan on bringing Remus in…is there anyone you want to see him with? I do love hearing suggestions. Thank you for the review and please continue to read.

**Elektra107 **I love bottom Harry too! Though top Harry is good also I just don't think top Harry works for this story so you're probably going to get your wish. Thank you for the review.

**FollowTheButterflies124 **Spoiler they aren't going to become enemies they are going to stay friends. Sorry. Please continue to read my gift to the world! And review!

**sapphyredragon-rn **alas it is I who should be thanking you. You helped me a great deal and if you see any other mistakes with my universe please don't feel shy to tell me. I was never good at paying attention to detail. As always your gift from me still stands if there is anything you want to see, a pairing you must have, or someone who you think needs to be bashed just tell me and even if I disagree I will put it in…somehow. And thank you my characters are full of mistakes I hope that makes them a little more human. Please continue to read and review.

**Nocturnal Owl **I agree though I am intrigued as to what your fantasy Harry is like…? Haha hopefully mines isn't too bad. I love submissive little Harry and big protective possessive dominate Draco haha I think even Harry needs some time to where he doesn't have to be all big and macho.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Bonding Before Goodbyes**

Draco laid back on the bed once he was finished packing his trunk. It wasn't that it was tiring but he was just worried about tomorrow. It would be their first day at Hogwarts. They were leaving the comfort and safety of home to go to a place where the man who tried to take Harry from him was in complete control. His parents had already arranged for them to have their own private rooms and while Dumbledore had tried to fight it once his dad told the board of governors that they were soul mates and needed their own room they were granted it. Their rooms were right next to Uncle Sev so he knew he didn't have anything to worry about but he knew he would have to watch Harry. There were going to be a lot of kids trying to get close to him just because of his name. He wished there was a way he could just keep Harry by his side all the time but he knew he couldn't do that. And if his suspicious proved to be true Harry wouldn't be in the same house as him. Why was this so stressful?

"Draco, are you ok?" Draco opened an eye to see Harry looking down at him worried.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Draco raised a hand and placed it on Harry's cheek.

Harry watched Draco for a second before laying down next to him on the bed. "Oh me too." Harry paused. "Can I tell you a secret Draco?"

"You can tell me anything Harry." Draco propped himself on one arm to look over at Harry momentarily forgetting his own troubles.

"I'm a little scared." Harry covered his eyes with his hands.

"Scared of what?" Draco placed a hand on Harry's stomach when he noticed it looked like the boy was going to cry.

"What if it's just like at the orphanage?" Harry turned on his side hiding his face in Draco's side, "What if no one likes me and I don't have friends? What if they're mean to me and they pick on me? What if they're all like that Ron person? What if they think I'm a brat just cause I'm smaller then all of them?"

Draco pulled Harry into a hug before he could finish knowing the boy was crying. "Harry calm down it's going to be ok." He rubbed his back. "It's all going to be fine please stop crying." He continued holding Harry until he was done. "Look, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. It doesn't matter if they don't like you or if they think you're a brat. They're opinion doesn't matter. Remember that everyone at Hogwarts all those students, they are beneath you. You don't have to listen to them. And you already have friends, remember, Blaise will be going and Vince and Greg will be there. And you've got me. Harry even if the entire world turned against you I will always stand beside you, no matter what."

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes. "Really?"

Draco looked down into the green eyes he loved so much and wiped the tears coming from them, "Yes Harry really. No matter what." Draco promised. "And who the fuck cares what that idiot Weasel thinks. The whole lot of them is useless and if everyone is like them then they aren't even worth your precious tears."

Harry smiled at Draco hugging him tighter, "Thank you Draco! I don't know what I would do without you."

"I think I would be more lost if I didn't have you by my side."

* * *

Severus rolled his eyes as that annoying mutt cried out in sadness again. "If you don't let him go he won't be able to get breathe." He growled.

Sirius simply ignored him hugging Harry closer than before. "I was just reunited with him! How dare you take him away so soon?!" he cried burying his face into Harry's burnet locks.

Harry simply giggled patting his godfathers back. "It's not like I'm leaving forever."

"You're leaving until Christmas!" Sirius howled again.

"Sirius Black!" Narcissa yelled tired of all the noise. She walked forward and forcefully separated the two. "Cease and desist in this annoying crying! Harry is coming back in three months. And you can visit him on the weekends!" she moved Harry to stand beside Draco who was watching the scene amusedly.

"But Cissy-" Sirius pouted.

"No buts or so help me you will not even be allowed to visit him." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I expected this from Lucius but not from you."

"Is he doing the same thing?" Severus rolled his eyes.

"In a much quieter form but yes he is. He wanted to lock the boys in their rooms claiming that he could home school them and they would learn more here." Narcissa turned back to the boys and began herding them towards the fireplace. "The sooner we get them out of here the better. Severus takes them to the train station. I will meet you there with Lucius and Sirius _IF _he behaves himself." Sirius looked like he was about to protest but a glare from his cousin quickly silenced him. "Now off you go. Your trunks have already been taken to Hogwarts but I must insist on you both riding the train. It's a good experience. I will see you both soon." and with that Narcissa turned to leave the room; "Sirius! Find my husband and tell him if he doesn't stop moping around and get dressed he won't get to see the boys until Christmas!"

* * *

"Now I'm sure you boys know the rules that you are to follow while you are away from home." Lucius told them as they waited to get on board the Hogwarts express.

"Yes Father." They both said.

"Then I'm sure you'll have no problem repeating them."

"Do not disobey the professors." Draco began.

"Unless they are Professor Dumbledore." Harry added.

"Besides him all teachers are to be obeyed because they are respected dignitaries." Draco grinned. "Do well in all subjects." he continued

"Make sure to be number one or two in every class except potions." Harry smiled at Severus as he spoke, "In that class we should always be number one."

"But of course. Imagine the horror I will have to subject you to if you are not number one." Severus threatened glaring at the other first years that came to close to their group.

"Always look good and distinguished." Draco smirked at that rule.

"Because Malfoys whether by name, blood, or otherwise are still Malfoys and should maintain the appearance of one." Harry knew that rule was only there because he was the type of boy to roll out of bed and head straight to class without even bathing.

"Enough of this nonsense they've repeated these rules five times already." Narcissa glared at her husband. "Even I know the rules by now. And by the way boys they are not rules. Just go to school and try to have fun while learning too." She grinned, "But there is one thing your father is correct on. Watch out for Dumbledore, he is still not to be trusted." She patted Harry's head worriedly.

Lucius glared at his wife before leaning down and kissing both boys on the forehead. "Have fun. And good luck, make sure to make friends in all the right places."

"Lucius!"

"Well it's true. You'll never know when they will come in handy." Lucius winked at the boys behind Narcissa's back.

Harry kneeled down and hugged the dog that wouldn't leave his side, "Good bye padfoot, it's only going to be three months." The dogs only response was to whine before licking his cheek and moving back to sit besides Lucius.

"Well I suppose we should hurry and get on the train." _Enough of this mushy good bye crap. _Severus thought silently wondering what they thought was going to happen in the short time they would be apart. It wasn't like he wasn't going to be there.

"Good bye mother." Both boys hugged their mother tightly.

"Good bye my boys." She hugged them back before pushing them to follow Severus who was already walking towards the trains. "Hurry so you can get a good compartment."

Harry and Draco quickly got on the train and claimed an empty compartment in what was Slytherin territory and turned to wave at their parents before the train left. Once the train began moving and the station was disappearing the only thing that could be heard over the excited chatter was a mournful howl.

* * *

"Finally I found you!" Draco looked up from where he had his head in Harry's lap to find Blaise standing in the door glaring at them. "You should have told me you were here."

"And how exactly where we supposed to tell you?" Draco asked wondering just how stupid Blaise was. The boy had obviously cleaned up for their first day, having gotten a haircut and his skin seemed a deeper color probably as a result of visiting Italy for a brief weekend.

"Magic." Blaise grinned at Harry's giggle shutting the compartment door and sitting across from the two. He felt the pang of jealousy as Harry returned to reading running his fingers through Draco's hair. He wanted to be in Draco's position, he wanted to be the one with Harry. He knew he would have to do something about it but for now he would simply ignore it and settle for being as close to Harry as he could be.

"Nice Blaise." Harry turned to smile at the boy sitting across from him.

Blaise beamed at Harry's compliment not able to stop the smile that slid onto his face. "Why thank you."

"Idiot." Draco glared at Blaise, wondering why he was looking at Harry like that. "Where is everyone else?"

"If by everyone else you mean Vince, and Greg then they are still wandering the halls looking for you both." Blaise shrugged.

"Oh no I'll go get them!" Harry gently lifted Draco's head before getting up and leaving the compartment.

"Last I saw they were heading towards the end of the train." Blaise called out before the door closed. He heard Harry turning down and running down that way. He grinned before leaning back and turning to look out the window.

"Why did you look at Harry like that?" Draco asked now that Harry was gone.

"What's wrong Draco?" Blaise smirked, "Getting worried that harry has friends outside of you." He didn't give Draco time to reply before he continued, "If you're this worried now I can only imagine how you'll be once we get to Hogwarts."

* * *

"Vince? Greg?" Harry called out stopping to peek inside of a compartment. "Hello?"

"Quickly get inside or close the door!" Harry jumped in at the panicked yell.

"What's going on?" He looked around at the passengers sitting, well crawling around on the floor.

"Neville here lost his toad." A heavily Irish accented voice said. A head of orange hair turned to grin at Harry. "Oh sorry, My name is Seamus Finnigan. That boy over there" he pointed at a smaller pudgier boy beside him, "Is Neville Longbottom, and that boy," here he pointed at a dark skinned boy who looked up to wave at him, "Is Dean Thomas. Who are you?" He stood up and wiped his hands on his pockets.

"Oh I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you." Harry raised an eyebrow at the three boys who once hearing his name stood up.

"You're Harry Potter?"Seamus was the first to speak, "You're shorter than I thought you would be."

"Thanks? Um can I help you guys out?" Harry offered.

"Oh no we've got it. It wouldn't be right to ask you to get down on your knees to help us." Neville stammered out. "Um were you looking for someone perhaps? Maybe we can help?"

"Aren't we still looking for someone?" Dean interrupted returning to the ground. "I am not going to be happy if I happen to sit down on someone's toad because he didn't close the latch correctly."

"Well I'm fine. I'll leave you guys to it." Harry said as he backed out of the door. "I'll keep an eye out for your toad Neville."

"Thanks Harry." Neville smiled at him before returning to the ground, "Trevor!"

Harry quickly left the compartment happy to have met some new people before continuing down. He opened the next door only to see a bunch of girls. He quickly muttered and apology and shut the door trying to stop the blush of embarrassment he felt or the giggles he heard following him. He continued down the train until he was near the end. He opened the door only to see it full of red heads. _Oh no. _He quickly tried to close the door but a hand reached out.

"Hey, Harry." Harry groaned before opening his eyes to see the same boy from the book store standing in front of him. "Look I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened at the book store."

Harry took a step back feeling like the boy was to close for comfort. "Oh, it's ok. Don't think anything of it."

"No I overreacted. Hermione explained everything to me." Ron grinned. "So I was wondering if you would mind putting all that behind us and trying to be friends?"

Harry looked up at the outstretched hand and stared at it. "No, I'm sorry Ron. I accept your apology but you were mean to one of my good friends and I don't know if I can be friends with you. Maybe in the future but not now." Harry shook his head.

"What?" Harry's head looked up to see Ron glaring darkly at him. "You're going to regret this Harry Potter. Siding with a Malfoy. I should have realized you were nothing but a stuck up spoiled brat."

"What?" Harry saw Ron stepping closer to him and began backing up until he hit something hard.

"Is he bothering you Harry?" He turned around to see Vince standing behind him glaring at Ron.

"Yeah, want us to beat him up?" Greg appeared on his other side gesturing towards Ron who was backing up.

"Oh I see. You have to get your thugs to come back you up because you can't handle anything yourself." Ron growled. "How did a pathetic shite like you beat You-Know-Who."

"What did you say?" Vince took a step forward.

"No. it's alright." Harry placed a hand on Vince's arm pulling him back. "Come on. Let's not keep Draco waiting."

"That's right run back to your pathetic pureblood master. We all know which side your on know." Ron taunted. "You're a traitor."

"Shut up Weasley before we shut you up." Greg cracked his knuckles menacingly before turning and following Harry who had left in the middle of Ron's sentence. Once they were a good distance away Greg turned to Harry, "Are you ok Harry?"

"I'm fine." Harry smiled up at Greg, "I didn't expect that."

"He's a Weasley. What part of that interaction was unexpected?"

* * *

"So what happened?" Blaise asked once the three boys returned and Harry went straight to Draco's side.

"What are you talking about Blaise? I found them and came back." Harry answered.

"Everyone can tell your upset. Tell us what's wrong." Blaise watched Harry.

"We ran into Weasley." Greg answered.

"Greg! What could make you think telling them that would make this situation any better?" Harry turned to the boy who had taken a seat beside Blaise.

"What did he say?" Draco asked turning to Harry.

"Nothing. He said nothing." Harry quickly answered biting his tongue when he knew they caught his lie.

"Well we came a little late but from what I could tell Weasley asked to be Harry's friend. Harry said no not after how he insulted you. Then Weasley started yelling nonsense and we stepped in." Vince answered looking to Greg to make sure he didn't leave anything out.

"Yeah that's pretty much it. He said something about Harry being a traitor and other nonsense but that was it." Greg nodded.

"I'm so going to punch him in the face next time I see him," Blaise threaten getting agreeing nods from the other boys in the compartment.

"No, you guys can't do that, its fine." Harry quickly said. "We're not going to lower ourselves to fighting like barbarians."

"Well you may not want to but I don't mind." Vince shrugged.

"Yeah Harry. You just stay back and let handle it." Greg grinned.

"I need less violent friends." Harry leaned back against Draco with a sigh.

"That's too bad. You got us." Draco grinned.

* * *

"Don't be so nervous Harry it's all going to be fine." Draco rubbed Harry's wrist as they waited for their names to be called so they could be sorted. A majority of the students had gone and Vince and Greg had both already been sorted into Slytherin. "It doesn't matter where you go we'll be fine." He looked up and saw Dumbledore smiling at them from his seat. He refrained from sticking out his tongue at the old man and settled for a glare.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco looked up when his name was called and after smiling at Harry walked forward to have the hat placed on his head. It didn't take long for the hat to yell Slytherin and he walked towards his new house table waiting for Harry.

Harry looked around noticing the amount people waiting was becoming less and less.

"Don't look so nervous Harry, they eat that shit up." Harry turned to find Blaise smiling at him. Because they were going in alphabetical Blaise was still waiting.

"What are you talking about? I'm not nervous." Harry only to had to look at Blaise to realize the boy knew he was lying, "Ok I'm nervous. Geez when did you get so good at reading me?" Harry grinned.

"You've never been that hard to figure out." Blaise shrugged not wanting to point out that over the past years he'd been doing everything in his power to get closer to Harry.

"I guess you're right." Harry laughed.

"Don't worry. Even if you're a Hufflepuff I'll still talk to you. Just not in public." Blaise patted Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks for that shinning vote of confidence." Harry rolled his eyes only to freeze when he heard his name get called out.

"Harry Potter." He winced when he noticed how everyone grew silent. He suddenly didn't want to go to school, maybe Father had been right and he should have been homeschooled. It would be just as fun because Draco would still be there with him. He wanted to turn and run out the door but when he received a gentle push from Blaise he realized his legs still worked and set about walking on to the stage.

"Hello Harry." The lady smiled at him. He didn't remember her name since he was too busy freaking out while the teachers were introduced.

"Hello maam." He noticed the height of the stool and wondered if he would be able to get up on it. The professor seemed to notice the same thing and murmured something lowering the height of the stool. He muttered a quick thank you before sitting down and accepting the hat placed on his head. The hat was fairly large and slid forward covering his eyes sending him into temporary darkness.

_Well hello there._

Harry gasped when he heard a voice and wondered who it was before realizing it was the hat.

_Um hi?_ He said in his head not wanting to speak out loud.

_Ah lets see. Wow you have been through a lot for someone your age._ Harry heard a chuckle in his head and decided not to say anything. _But it seems like you would do well in all the house. The loyalty and honesty of a Hufflepuff, the cleverness and resourcefulness of a Slytherin, The creativity and wisdom of a Ravenclaw, and the bravery and courage of a Gryffindor. If I could I would put you in all the house but I can't can I?_

_I don't suppose you could do that. _Harry knew the only thing he didn't want was to be put in Hufflepuff.

_You would do well and make the connections you need in Slytherin but I'm afraid you being bonded to Mister Malfoy means most of those connections have been made. Maybe I should put you where your parents were…hmm though it seems you don't care much where you do go. I know I'll place you where you will make the greatest difference. You will bring a change in Hogwarts and usher in a new era. You will be the one to mend the bridges that have destroyed and ensure the survival of us all. There is only one place to put you so you can accomplish the difficult task you have ahead of you. And that is _

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

A/N: I know it's really short. But I love ending on cliff hangers! Sorry all! Did anyone catch how I switched Ron and Draco's roles from the books? Oh yes and I really wanted to put him in Slytherin but this story needs him to make bonds with characters in all the houses and like the hat said, Harry's got to usher in a new era.

Ok so because of the late upload any questions you have that I didn't get to answer because of my stupid internet please ask now. or just leave a comment or an opinion of sorts. I will answer them in the chapter after the next one. then i will do one more review answering thing around the end of this whole charade. please be kind i know i mess up alot.


	10. Gryffindor Loyalty

The Missing Prince

Rated T*for now*

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything like that. **

Warnings: contains slash pairings meaning boyXboy and what not. If you don't like it leave. Dumbledore Bashing, Language

Authors Note: Welcome to another chapter of The Missing Prince! What do I have to say in this note…not much. Harry is a Gryffindor! That's sure to add some drama to this story. But for now it's time for harry to learn the truth about his past and why he's called the choosen one and all that good stuff.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Gryffindor Loyalty**

Draco watched Harry step off the podium and walk to the table with the Gryffindors. He knew he should be happy but he felt a little pang of some emotion when he saw the same mudblood girl move over so he could sit next to her. Whatever emotion it was it was quickly squashed by the overwhelming feeling of anger he felt when Weasley was called and he already knew what house he was going to be in. Of course when Gryffindor sounded throughout the room he clenched his fist against the sudden applause from that table.

He was slightly comforted when Harry turned slightly panicked eyes towards him. He smiled to reassure him before resuming his glare at the grinning red headed who sat right next to the mudblood. Much to close to Harry for his liking. He was forced to applaud when Blaise was called forward and got Slytherin.

He moved over so Blaise could sit next to him and when he did he noticed that like himself the boy was watching the Gryffindor table.

"Damn, despite how much we all knew he was going to be sorted into that vile house I was still sort of hoping he would be in Slytherin." Blaise whispered to him keeping his voice low. Vince and Greg nodded in agreement.

"I think we all were." Greg shrugged. "It's going to be hard to watch him when he won't be with us all the time."

"Don't fret Greg, Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along so naturally we'll have a lot of classes with him." Blaise smiled for his friends benefit. "Thank Merlin you guys have your own rooms. We won't have to go to the tower." He shuddered.

"Yeah but he will; by himself." Draco groaned.

* * *

Harry looked around when the hat was pulled off. He couldn't say he was surprised, but he knew he was disappointed. He wanted to be with all his friends instead he was in a house where didn't know anyone. He looked up and corrected his thought. Well, he knew Hermione and those three boys from the train and then there was…Ron.

He had completely forgotten that Draco told him the Weasleys practically dominated the Gryffindor house. He could only foresee the problems that were bound to arise.

"Well Hello Harry." Hermione greeted seeming friendly enough. She was reading a book but put in down in order to talk to Harry.

"Hello Hermione." He greeted civil enough he supposed.

"Isn't this amazing? Going to a school like this?" she asked grinning happily.

"Yes. Hogwarts is great. Though father wanted us to attend Durmstrang mother simply would not have it." Harry missed the raised eye brows of the people around him.

"Oh right, you live with the Malfoys." Hermione said to herself wondering for a second who he was referring to as his parents. "Well, I wouldn't have been able to go there but I was happy to receive the letter for Hogwarts it's more than I could have asked for."

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm a muggleborn, that school doesn't allow muggleborns in." Hermione shrugged not really caring.

_That's why Draco was calling her a mudblood. Why didn't I notice earlier her name should have tipped me off? _Harry berated himself in his head finally understanding Draco's and Blaise's actions in Diagon Alley. "Oh sorry I didn't notice. Stuff like that doesn't seem important to me."

"Me neither." Hermione turned to smile at Harry. She turned back to her book only putting it down again when Ron was called and he sat next to her.

"Well, look who's over here. Guess even the Slytherins don't want you huh?" Ron turned to Harry.

"Ron, leave him alone." Harry looked up to find Seamus the boy from earlier glaring at the red head. "You're being a prat."

"Shut up and mind your own business." Ron hissed at him, "Besides there's nothing wrong with saying what's true. He was surrounded by his gang on the train. Where are you friends now? Finally realized what a waste of time you are?"

"Ron, enough. Why are you acting like that?" This time it was Dean who sat across from Ron who was speaking. Though they were all talking in whispers it was enough to draw attention from the head table.

"You don't care that he's friends with the one and only Draco Malfoy? He lives with them for Merlins sake? They're bloody death eaters? Don't any of you care about that?" Ron's voice was slowly rising.

"He's not Malfoys friend Ron." Hermione put her book down again rolling her eyes, "He's Malfoy's soul mate." All the people sitting around them raised their eyebrows at what she said. "Seriously do none of you read the papers?"

"That's really cool Harry!" Harry turned to see one of the girls from earlier smiling at him. "I'm Lavender Brown." She shook his hand before continuing, "You're so lucky you know who your soul mate is. That's stuff the rest of us only dream about." She smiled.

"Yeah she's right. Oh I'm Parvati Patil." This girl shook his hand before mirroring the Lavender, "Oh I wish I knew who my soul mate was."

"It's so romantic!" both girls smiled at the same time before dissolving into giggles.

"Um…thank you?" Harry smiled at them causing them to coo over him.

"Do none of you care that it is none other than Malfoy!-"

"Oh shut up Ron obviously we don't care." Lavender glared at the red head. "Nothing can come between soul mates. Harry's lucky he found Malfoy when he was so young. Now they can grow and learn all about this together! It's so cute!"

"Yeah Ron, besides, it doesn't matter who Malfoys parents are, it's not like he's going to follow directly in their footsteps. And Harry is not Malfoy." Parvati shrugged, "despite the prejudices we have against them, we're Harry's friends now."

"Which means that we won't take kindly to you picking on him." Seamus spoke up getting tired of Ron's babbling.

"You guys are my friends?" Harry's voice held disbelief.

"Of course we are Harry. Us Gryffindors have to stick together." Lavender smiled swinging her arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I've never had so many friends of my own before." Harry smiled, "Thank you."

At his face Lavender quickly squealed causing the Head table to glare at them again. "You are too cute!" she grinned ignoring them.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Ron finally spoke again.

"Geez Ron, no one is jumping on your 'Let's all hate Harry' bandwagon so give up." Hermione said causing the red head to slump down in his chair. "Now, let's all eat before we have to head to the common rooms for the classic first year speech." And with that they all began pulling food onto their plate except for Harry because Lavender and Parvati decided it was their duty to make sure he ate.

Once they were all finished they were all told to come to visit the Gryffindor tower were after their head of house made a speech they would be allowed to roam the tower freely until curfew. Harry stood up with the rest of the first years a little panicked, but suddenly the head of house who politely reintroduced herself as Professor McGonagall told Harry that once it was curfew she would be walking him down to his private dorms. Of course all the girls squealed at Harry having private dorms and sharing it with his soul mate. Harry still didn't understand what they meant and it must have showed on his face because the second the speech was over Hermione grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"Harry, why do you act like being a soul mate is no big deal? It's like you don't even know what it means." Hermione pulled him towards a table in the back so they could talk in secret.

"In all honesty, I don't really know what it means." Harry shrugged, "no one's ever said anything and they last time someone pointed out that Draco was my soul mate before today was maybe five years ago?"

"Oh Harry that's terrible." Hermione immediately pulled out a book. "I'll explain it to you, though it seems like whoever is with you made sure you both had the rings to show you were bonded or going to be bonded to someone."

Harry looked down at his ring which glittered brightly on his ring finger. He knew that was where wedding bands went but try as he might the ring didn't fit on any other finger. He figured his mother might have something to do with it. "Yeah, I got it for my birthday."

"How sweet, from Draco?"

"Yeah and I got him one for his birthday, though it doesn't look like this one." Harry rolled the ring between his fingers as he spoke.

"Well, that's only one part of being a soul mate." Hermione had finally opened the book to the right page, "Now, tell me everything you know about soul mates."

"Just that they are like perfect together." Harry was honestly curious it seemed like everyone knew a lot more about this than he did and he didn't want to continue to remain so ignorant.

"Oh harry that's not even the beginning. Soul mates are like two halves of one soul." Her eyes took on a dreamy glaze, "no one in this world would be more perfect for you than Draco's soul. Being a soul mate means feeling their pain when they hurt, feeling their happiness, feeling their sadness. It means that hurting them would hurt more than hurting yourself. You could never think of being with anyone besides him and he could never think of being with anyone besides you. It's doesn't matter what the body is, what the age is, or what the mindset is; everything takes a back seat to your soul mate. You could never live without him and he could never live without you. It's like a beautiful dance between two souls that only happens to the privileged few that have the honor of finding their soul mates."

Harry's eyes widened, he didn't really think it was that serious. "Well, I didn't know all that."

"Hmm I wonder why they choose not to tell you about how serious it was. Maybe you two were just too young and they ended up forgetting all about it." Hermione shrugged, "but all that matters is now you know right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I mean it's a lot to take in. I'm too young for a bond that deep." Harry felt himself getting scared and he didn't know why. Draco had been nothing but kind to him this entire time so why was the severity of their actual bond scaring him.

"Hmm I guess you have a point, most people don't find their soul mates until they are in their twenties or late teens and even then most don't find soul mates at all." Hermione grinned, "There is no magical tool that can tell you who your perfect match is, and that's the limits of magic. It can't interfere with love despite the slight love potion that eventually wears off. Finding your soul mate is something you have to do and it's hard because your soul mate can be anywhere in the world. Which would explain why many people don't find their soul mates. The chance of finding a soul mate is raised when someone attends Hogwarts because they get students from all over England but it is still a slim chance. You are very lucky to have found Draco. But like I said age doesn't matter, a recognition of the souls can happen anywhere, at anytime, to anyone. That's just how it is. Being a magical being makes it easier than being a non magical being since they always pass by their soul mates and never notice. Being a wizard means that when you see your soul mate your magic helps inform you, it will make the bond for you. It's actually quite amazing actually."

"Oh, but aren't there parts of the bond that are, I don't know, meant to be completed at a more appropriate age?" Harry blushed deeply hoping that was clear enough.

"Harry you don't have to have sex with Draco right now." Hermione laughed, "You didn't have to do it with him when you first met did you? So what makes you think that just because you know the bond you'll have to complete it now?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief he most certainly was not ready to do that with Draco, according to his father, it was painful and done in a degrading position and they should never do it at all. He didn't want to be in pain and he didn't want Draco to be in pain.

"But eventually you will. It's one of the stages of the bonding process. And since you haven't I'm pretty sure you guys can't be separated for too long can you?" Hermione guessed.

"No he can't." both students turned to find their head of house looking down at them. "It's time to go to your dorm Hermione while I escort Mister Potter down to his own dormitory."

Hermione nodded before hugging Harry a quick goodnight and following the other girls up their staircase.

"Come along mister potter, I'm pretty sure Draco is getting anxious from being separated for so long." Harry stood up and followed the teacher out the dorm trying very hard to remember the path they were walking so he could use it again. Once they reached a portrait McGonagall stopped and turned to him. "Now even though you do not live in our dorms I expect you to visit quite frequently and know that Mister Malfoy is more than welcome in the tower. Also, Severus' rooms are right across from yours so if you need anything do not be afraid to either go to him or you can find me. I am never too far." She said with a wink. "A password has not been decided but when you two decide on one you can tell the portrait and he will remember it. His name is-"

"Gordric Gryffindor at your service. Oh my it's been awhile since I've seen someone who is of my own flesh and blood. I was wondering why I was dragged up from where I sat with all the other founders." The man laughed his green eyes wrinkling up at Harry. "I was going to mad at first but to see who it is well it's fine." The man looked an awful lot like Harry. He had messy light brown hair, tan skin, and forest green eyes. "You look like me, coincidence?" he said as if reading Harry's thoughts.

"Oh um sorry?" Harry tried to stop staring.

"It's alright. Now how about you hurry inside, you mate is going feral without you." The portrait laughed once more before swinging open.

"Good night professor." Harry told her before turning and walking in. the sight that met him was one he had grown used to when he overstayed his time with someone else. Unlike Draco who would slowly lose hold of his sanity when separated for a long time Harry would only feel a dull ache, as if he ate something that didn't settle with him. It would take a while before it became too painful but Draco's advanced much faster than Harry's did. Which was why he wasn't surprised to see the blonde boy sitting in the middle of the floor staring into the fireplace surrounded by pillows which were torn to shreds. He looked over and saw Uncle Sevvy standing off to the corner looking as perturbed as ever.

"Thank goodness you are here." Severus said once he saw Harry. "Take care of that annoying brat and go to bed before eleven or you will not be able to wake up." He immediately began walking towards the exit pausing before he left, "I suggest you make a password before class begins tomorrow. Night." And with that he was gone.

Harry turned back to Draco and walked to him kneeling down on the floor and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He laid his head down and felt relief when he felt Draco's arms wrapping around him. "What's wrong Dray?"

"I was just worried about you being up there with all those Gryffindors." Draco sighed breathing in Harry's scent, "I suppose I overreacted but I feel like my nerves are on high since we aren't home where I know it's safe. We are here in a place we don't know; we are vulnerable."

"Nothing is going to happen as long as we are together. Isn't that what you were telling me Draco?" Harry leaned back to look into his eyes. "No matter what anyone else thinks, no matter what anyone else says, no matter who turns against you, I will remain by your side until the very end."

Draco felt his heart, mind, and nerves settle at Harry's words and he smiled, "And I will remain at your side." He stood up taking Harry's hand and leading him to their room, "when did you become so grown up Harry?"

"When I got sorted into another house." Harry grinned shrugging off his robes and eyeing the Gryffindor patch that decorated his breast pocket. "But you know, they aren't so bad."

Draco grinned, "Well they are a very loyal pack; much to headstrong and foolish, but loyal nonetheless." He took off his own and hung it in his wardrobe unlike Harry who tossed his aside. "You're going to ruin your clothing." He chastised.

"It's fine. Besides it gives the house elves something to do." Harry grinned, "It's meaner to take their job from them and leave them to do nothing but be useless all day."

"But a Malfoy knows to never rely on something that might not always be there." Draco countered.

"I though Malfoys have no interest in manual labor."

"Malfoys have no interest in doing that something that would provide strain on the body and ruin their sleek physique." Draco raised an eyebrow, "I don't think lifting clothing is going to ruin mine or yours anytime soon. And you remember what mother said about house elves."

"Yes yes, just because they are there doesn't mean we should overwork them." Harry sighed bending to pick up his robe.

"Exactly, they have to clean up after those disgusting sloppy Gryffindors not to mention cook the food for all who reside here, they have much more to worry about than an ignorantly lazy little boy who refuses to put away his clothing."

"There, it's put away. Are you happy oh slave driver Malfoy?" Harry walked to Draco and leaned against him, "making me do things that are useless task."

"I am merely helping you obtain success." Draco raised a hand to run through Harry's hair.

"How?"

"A Malfoy leaves no trace behind."

"Cheater."

A/N: ok we're back to the original length of the chapters which is about eight pages on Microsoft. I think one of the chapters was 12 but I only make them longer when I can't find a good place to stop. I wanted to make the Gryffindors like Harry because that is how it starts off. I'm not sure if I'll be able to write some animosity between Harry and his house because I don't see why there would be anyone. They aren't all as thick headed and mean as Ron is, and well most of the Weasleys.


	11. The Official First Day

The Missing Prince

Rated T*for now*

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything like that. **

Warnings: contains slash pairings meaning boyXboy and what not. If you don't like it leave. Dumbledore Bashing, Language

Authors Note: Welcome to another chapter of The Missing Prince! I'm not to clear on a first years schedule because my internet sucks, so I'm just doing the basics for now. But for the most part this will be about everything being explained to Draco since it is now his turn to learn what he really is. And he will of course hear about what happened to Harry first.

Ok quick thing, someone said Blaise was black not Italian…Blaise is actually a half black and half Italian hence the Italian last name Zabini, I doubted myself but I checked and he is indeed of Italian descent. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Official First Day**

Harry looked at himself once more in the mirror before turning to Draco who was standing by his desk organizing his things into his bag. "Do I look ok?" he asked suddenly feeling self-conscious. After going around and looking at the rooms while Draco was getting ready he was quite bored and realized he didn't spend a lot of time on his appearance. The rooms themselves were amazing with a small common room that looked like any other, two bedrooms, one slithering green and one Gryffindor red, and a large private bathroom that connected both rooms. The bedrooms themselves were of a simple matter, having just a full sized bed, a desk, a wardrobe, and a nightstand. There was nothing to amazing about the rooms.

Draco looked over at Harry, "You look fine. Why are you worried about that?" he walked towards harry who had turned back to look at himself in the mirror.

"I just, I don't know, I want to look my best. Make a good impression."

"There are no more impressions after the first impression." Draco pointed out bluntly, "besides, no one is going to care what you look like. If they did they would have told you that your hair looks dreadful."

"Well not all of us want to spend as much time as you do in front of the mirror greasing down our hair." Harry rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Draco? Three hours?"

"Three hours is a small price to pay for beauty." Draco sniffed turning around and walking back to his desk. "Besides some of us don't want to look like a Weasley Ragamuffin."

"Are you calling me a Ragamuffin?" Harry grabbed his bag and moved to stand beside Draco.

"I would never do such a thing." Draco grinned obviously lying.

"You're a terrible person."

"I don't know about you but I happen to like the Ragamuffin look on a certain burnet haired green eyed boy."

Harry blushed, "Really?"

"Yes." Draco grinned putting his hand on Harry's cheek, "Makes me look so much more refined in comparison."

"Ass."

* * *

"Good morning Beautiful." Harry smiled already knowing who was talking. He turned to find Blaise waiting for them outside of their rooms. He wasn't alone, flanked on his sides were Greg and Vince.

"Good morning Blaise." Harry smiled.

"I assume by beautiful you mean me." Draco interrupted the exchange glaring slightly at Blaise.

"Whatever makes you happy." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Why did you have to take my compliment?" harry pinched Draco, "That was directed at me wasn't it Blaise?"

"Yes it was." Blaise walked towards Harry and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "No offence Draco, but blondes just aren't my type."

"What is your type?" Harry asked not noticing Draco getting angrier by the second.

"Brunettes." Blaise grinned.

"Seems you have good taste." Harry laughed as they started to walk towards the dining hall.

"Obviously the saying blondes have more fun was a lie." Blaise grinned motioning towards Draco, "Or the Malfoys wouldn't act the way they do."

"Maybe they're just true blondes behind closed doors." Harry looked up at the taller boy, "You remember last year's Christmas party."

"Oh that's right, Mr. Malfoy got into the really strong alcohol." Blaise raised an eyebrow, "I never knew a man could dance on a table quite like that."

"Me neither," Harry's eyes took on a horrified look, "Or that Uncle Sevvy is a total light weight. I thought Siri was going to wet his pants the amount of time Uncle Sevvy turned to him and yelled."

"Ah but I think the potted tree by the door was the recipient to most of the yelling." Blaise shook his head, "Poor thing, never knew what was coming."

"Ah mother was angry about that the next day." Harry agreed.

"I never knew such a thin, pale, greasy, old man could hold that much vomit…and cuss words." Blaise pointed out.

"Oh Blaise you should have seen it, it smelled for hours until father got the idea to just burn the plant." Harry laughed, "Mother just moved it outside figuring it, like us, needed some fresh air."

"My mother was wretched when she got back from that party also." Blaise made a gagging noise in the back of his throat, "She vomited all over the stair case. Nearly broke my ankle trying to avoid it all."

"That sounds terrible." Harry sympathized.

"It was."

"Draco what's wrong?" Greg asked the blonde haired male who had a death grip on his bag.

"Nothing Greg. Come on, let's go." He began to walk quickly moving up to Harry's side and grabbing his hand non to subtly pulling out of Blaise's arms.

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled squeezing his hand and leaning into his side as they walked though still talking to Blaise. "I wonder what class we'll have first."

Blaise wanted to rage, how dare Draco ruin such a good moment. Well he supposed he would have to let Draco cherish the time he had now with Harry since it would all be over soon. he was going to have Harry all to himself and he would make sure no one got in between them. Nothing would stop his plan, not even this 'soul mate' business. "We'll probably have something extremely boring, no doubt making us wish we never got out of bed this morning."

"No, all the classes are fun. I'm sure we'll be fine." Harry said reassuringly not knowing how wrong he was.

"Well Good morning Harry," Hermione greeted the boy who was walking towards her after saying good bye to Draco. She wondered if Harry knew how adorable he looked blushing when he kissed Draco on the cheek before quickly moving away. He probably didn't even know that Draco would have a light pink blush staining his cheeks as he watched Harry move across the room. Only when Harry was practically sitting at the table would he move to the Slytherin tables and sit down next to that boy Blaise Zabini.

"Good morning Hermione." Harry sat beside her pulling a piece of toast on his plate and pouring a cup of pumpkin juice. After a moment of eating Harry spoke again, "So how was it last night."

"Well, after you left I had to listen to Lavender and Pavarti go on and on about how cute you are." Hermione smiled at the blush on Harry's cheeks. "Then of course Ron had to go be an insufferable git and start ranting and raving about you. It was very annoying."

"Sorry about that."

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's all Ron who can't just grow up." Hermione shrugged.

"Now Herm don't be like that." Ron suddenly appeared on the opposite side of the table grinning. "I only do it to get your attention."

"Stuff it Ron." Hermione glared at him.

"I don't see why your choosing him over me. After my family was so kind to you?" Ron growled. "You ugly little bi-"

"Now Ronneykins-"

"why are you-"

"talking about-"

"the lovely-"

"Hermione Granger-"

"like that?" Harry looked up to see two identical red heads standing beside Ron. One had their hand wrapped around Ron's mouth while the other was in the process of grinding his fist into Ron's side. And by the look on Ron's face, it was pretty painful.

"Thank you Fred, George." Hermione smiled gratefully. "Oh have you both met Harry?"

"We've seen him a few times-"

"But we've never met him."

"Well, introduce yourselves." Hermione prompted.

"My name is Fred Weasley." The one with his hand in Ron's side smiled at him.

"And I'm George Weasley." The one with his hand on Ron's mouth smiled.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you." They both stepped away from Ron, both extending their hands for Harry to shake subtly pushing Ron to the ground.

Harry sat confused before shaking both hands and smiling, "Well I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh we know that." The one called George, or was it Fred, grinned. "Sorry about our little brother."

"He's a real prat that one." Fred, or was this one George, said.

"Shut up." Ron growled picking himself up off the floor and sitting on the bench.

* * *

Dumbledore watched the group laughing at the Gryffindor table. He could honestly say he was lucky that harry had been placed in the one house he favored above the rest. They were the only house to show him such blind unwavering loyalty. And he certainly needed it at times like now. He tapped his finger on the table as he tried to think of what to do about Potter. He certainly could not have him realizing the truth about what happened all those years ago. He also had to make sure that Harry never fully remembered the time he spent with his parents. From what Severus had told him the boy was unconsciously suppressing his memories in an attempt to block all the painful things. He had seen the pictures of the boy's scars that were filed when the Malfoys adopted him. He wasn't able to cover them up or provide a legitament reason as to why the Malfoys, or rather why Narcissa Malfoy the last Black couldn't adopt Harry. He tried to tell them there were plenty of other places to put him but damn that Lucius had created such a logical and sound argument he couldn't argue it. He tried to tell him that he would take the boy in himself if they could find no one else suitable but Lucius had quickly put a stop to that saying that the Headmaster was obviously much too busy to watch after a toddler who would need a lot of attention and companionship. He then went on to say that he had a son the same age and a wife who had already grown to love the boy. The ministry of course granted Narcissa Harry Potter and because she was married to Lucius he was granted it as well, even though he didn't apply for parentage. Needless to say Dumbledore had not been having any luck with finding a way to talk to the boy alone. But now that the boy was on his territory he would figure something out. He would get Harry Potter whether he came willingly or not. And he knew just the way to get him some alone time with the boy. It was time for a little chaos to happen within the safety of Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco sat at the table annoyed at the group of extremely loud Gryffindors if he had his way he would slaughter them all. Ok, wow that was too much maybe simply curse them beyond recognizable belief to where they didn't even know who they were or what their own names were.

He looked up when an eagle came and sat in front of him. He didn't even notice the morning owls arriving and by the looks of it this was a Malfoy postal bird. What could his parents possible have to say to him?

He pulled off the parcel and the letters tied to its leg and after giving it some of his breakfast shooed the bird away. The other owls that needed to come to the Slytherin table weren't landing at all with the large bird looking intimidating besides Draco.

He opened the first letter and recognized the script as being his mothers. It was two letters rolled together so he could only assume one was addressed to harry and reading the name at the top he immediately put that one away to give to him later.

_Dear Draco, _

_I hope the journey was easy on you both. I don't want there to be many problems though I expect you are going to experience a lot now that you've both left the safety of home. We heard from Severus that Harry was placed in Gryffindor. How wonderful! We suspected it all this time didn't we? Give Harry the love and support he will surely need as he adjust to not being by your side. I know you will disagree and feel that you need it more but sadly you do not. I'm sure you've realized by now that you are the dominate one in your relationship. Thus you have a lot of weight to carry on your shoulders. You have to be ready to give Harry what he needs. Don't start thinking that I'm telling what you already know and I'm being annoying and nosey. You've always been able to provide more than enough for Harry but that was when you were children. I'm afraid we never told you both the true extents of being soul mates or how much this will truly affect your lives. That is why in the package along with plenty of goodies for both you and Harry I have included a book on everything you need to know about Soul Mates and all the ins and outs. Be ready for all that is about to happen to you Draco. Be ready for the pain you are going to feel, Harry is growing up faster than any of us first thought and this little phase he is going through where he barely talks to anyone isn't going to last forever. He's going to need answers and he's going to change. Not everyone matures as early as a Malfoy. Read the book then contact me again. I love you my dear and I wish you the best of luck. Be watchful of Dumbledore because no doubt he has created some plans for you both. Best of luck, your mother Narcissa Malfoy._

Draco looked over the letter once more before moving on to the next one. It was from his father this time. He was trying to decide whether to read it now or later and decided he might as well get it over with.

_Dear Draco, _

_I'm sure your mother is going over most of everything in her letter and I'm sure you're going to read your book. But once you have done so, you are to have lunch with me tomorrow. Just you and not Harry. That gives you a day to read the book and I expect you to read it. Severus will take you to where we will meet. Lucius Malfoy._

Draco stared at the letter. Why were his parents acting like something terrible was about to happen? How strange. He stood up placing them in his pocket before indicating to Blaise, Greg, and Vince that it was time for them to leave. They all nodded standing up and heading out of the doors. He figured he would give the letters to Harry once they reached their class. After all, they both had Herbology right now so he could do it then.

"Draco? What's that?" he turned to find Greg pointing at the box he was caring.

"Oh, it's just some sweets for Harry from our mother." Draco shrugged, "I'm sure he'd be happy to share them with you when we get back to our dorms." He put the package into his bag and turned to walk to their class only to hear his name being called out. He turned to find Harry walking towards him smiling. He felt his bad mood and worry from earlier disappear at the sight of that smile. "Harry? What are you doing? Have you finished eating?"

"Of course I finished." Harry smiled slipping his hand into Draco's. "Oh Draco you've got to meet my friends."

Draco suddenly noticed the group of Gryffindors walking behind Harry. They all seemed to wither under his gaze and he found a small pleasure in it.

"This is Seamus Finnagan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, and Hermione. You remember her." Harry pointed at everyone as he spoke.

"Yes I remember her." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Oh and guys, this is Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Harry repeated his earlier actions. He didn't notice the tension between the two groups he simply smiled at them all. "Well come on lets go to class." He grinned pulling Draco with him to the green house. Once they got inside he sat down at the table followed by Draco who sat next to him. "Draco, what did mom send you?"

Draco smiled at Harry's expectant face, "She sent me a book." He almost laughed out loud at how dramatically Harry's face fell. "And she sent you some sweets as well as a letter. I wouldn't be surprised if that mutt of yours sent you something as well." He felt a warm feeling in his chest at Harry's happy face.

"Really? Can I have some now?" Harry asked expectantly turning to face Draco since they still had some time before class started and everyone else was talking as well.

"Right after breakfast? I think not." Draco shook his head. "But when we return to our rooms you may have a little before dinner later. I also think you should share some with Vince and Greg. I'm sure they would like that very much."

"Of course I will. Are they going to come visit us in our rooms?" Harry asked sticking his finger in the dirt that was spread all over the desk.

"Yes they are." He pulled Harry's hands out of the dirt. No use getting dirty before they had too. Before he had a chance to say anything more Professor Sprout walked in calling all attention on her and he sat up to pay attention pulling out his notepad as she spoke.

Harry could describe his class as one thing, boring. History of Magic was so unbelievably boring. He didn't know how Draco and Hermione were still awake. Everyone else it seemed had decided it was the perfect time to take a nap. And they were right, it was. Professor Binns droned on and on about something that happened a billion years ago that nobody cared about. In Harry's opinion they were dead now; what was the point in learning about dead people. Well unless they came back as ghost. But if they came back as ghost they should be teaching the students about what really happened. Not some retold, reprinted, rewritten version of it.

History was boring, probably the most boring class by far. He prayed to whatever deity was out there that the class was almost over. He wanted to see what he got from Mother. Of course Draco wouldn't even let him carry his candy. But that was alright. He would get it later and not share any with him. Maybe Blaise but not Draco; no he could go read his book.

Harry smiled satisfied with his decision and took a moment to look at his soul mate. The word was still new to him and somewhat strange on his tongue. He didn't know if he could think of Draco as his soul mate. He loved him of course but was it soul mate love? In all the stories he'd heard about them their love was magical, but what Harry felt for Draco wasn't magical. It was just normal. He remembered always loving Draco. And why shouldn't he? They boy had saved him. The boy played with him all the time. Draco took the time to help him make his handwriting legible. Draco taught him all the small details about magic. It was Draco that sat with him when he had a particularly bad memory about his childhood. It was Draco who lifted him up when he couldn't see or reach something. Why wouldn't he love the boy with all that he had? Of course he loved his parents too, and he loved Uncle Sevvy. And he loved Sirius. But the love he felt for Draco was different. It wasn't like their love. It was almost like, if they died Harry would be sad but he would be able to live on. But if Draco died…Harry shruddered at the thought. If Draco died he didn't think he could go on. He didn't think he could find the will to keep living if he didn't have Draco at his side. He'd only gone through a handful of days without Draco and those had been terrible; even if it was only a few hours.

Harry turned to look at Draco. He watched his as Draco pushed a stray blonde hair behind his ear while writing down the gist of Professor Binns lecture.

Maybe that's what a soul mates love was? Maybe it was just the idea that living without the person who meant the most to you was impossible? Maybe it was just the thought that there was one person who it seemed your entire world revolved around? It was something many people experienced and probably didn't know it. Maybe none felt it to the extent Harry did when he was with Draco but that didn't make it any less of a soul mate bond.

Harry nodded his head. Yes, Draco Malfoy was his soul mate. He could sort of believe that. But now what did being soul mates entitle again?

Draco watched Harry sitting on the couch with Vince, Greg and Blaise. He was sharing his box of sweets with them all. Draco figured this was the perfect time to read his book. He pulled it out and opened it to the first page. He rolled his eyes. It was basically about a lot of stuff he already knew about. He knew that the role of Soul mates was split into a dominate or 'top' and a submissive or 'bottom'. He knew that he would be the dominate because of his behavior when he was separated from Harry. He knew that being Soul Mates there was no one in the world who was a better for him than Harry. He knew that being a soul mate meant that his soul's other half, literally, was Harry's soul. He continued reading until his eyes caught something he didn't know.

'No,' he thought looking up at Harry with his eyes widening, 'That wasn't possible.' They never told him this. They never mentioned this in the cute stories about soul mates. Now he knew why his father wanted to talk to him immediately. He just wasn't sure if he was ready.

A/N: finished!


End file.
